Batman vs TMNT
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Batman, Batgirl, and Robin must team up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, along with the turtles' friend Amy, to save Gotham City from Shredder and Ra's al Ghul.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Hey guys! Well, I've had to do a lot of research since I've never done anything with Batman, but we'll see how my knowledge pays off. Though, if there's something that I should know, please tell me, because I'm still kinda clueless XD And this chapter is short, but only because it's a prologue, and this movie is only about 90 minutes…wow, that's the shortest movie I've ever written.**

**I should mention that it's rated M for a reason. For those of you who saw the movie…well, it's self-explanatory. And for those of you who didn't see it, you're in for a lot.**

The moon shines on Gotham City as a blimp passes by the dark megalopolitan home to many. The light pollution does nothing from preventing criminals from striking, however. Gotham was always being stricken by criminal activity, and tonight was no exception.

A few shadows are sneaking around the rooftops, all of them heading to Powers Industrial. Inside the building, Barbara Gordon and a scientist enter into a room where there's a large generator in the center the room.

"Thanks again for the tour," She says gratefully as they walk in further. "This is gonna be a guaranteed A plus on my paper."

"Course, Ms. Gordon," The scientist replies politely. "Always happy to show off our prototype," He gestures to the machine as they come to a stop.

"Oh, I can imagine. If the generator is as powerful and runs as clean as reported, it'll change...the..." She notices something off. She couldn't describe it...but she feels as if someone is watching them...

The lights turn off, confirming her suspicions.

"Hey. What's going on?"

She hears something approaching and holds out her notepad, stopping a shuriken just before it could hit a fellow scientist in the face. Another one follows and the targeted scientist gasps in shock. Barbara looks up to where it came from. The same shadows that broke in stand up, but only their yellow eyes could be seen.

"Get down!" Barbara pushes one of the scientists out of the way as more shuriken are flung. She had no idea who these people were, but they were obviously dangerous. She kicks another scientist down and the shadows leap from the ceiling, landing near them. Barbara looks around to see that she's surrounded, one of them pointing a sword at her.

Someone from the ceiling wearing a blue mask holds up something in his fingers. Before Barbara could do anything, a smoke bomb is thrown in front of her. She has to cover her eyes as a few extra shadows get rid of the intruders. She could only see blue, purple, red, orange, and pink. When she finally clears the smoke, ready to fight, every single shadow is gone, including the ones that saved them. Not only that, the generator itself has disappeared...

"And then they were gone. It all happened so fast."

She stares up at the missing piece, and she still has that same face when she's telling the story as Batgirl, the female equivalent to Gotham's famous hero himself, Batman.

"And I didn't have time to...you know, Batgirl up," She crosses her arms, her hair blowing in the wind as she remembers who saved her. "Those things, they were like lizard men or something...well, most of them. One of them was definitely a human, female. They took the generator, in the wrong hands it could blow up a single block. We have to stop them, Batman."

Batman looks out to his city. The story was definitely strange...lizard men and teenage girls running around saving other people, however, he couldn't ignore.

"Whatever they are...they're going to regret stepping foot in Gotham."

He pulls out his grappling hook, jumping off and flying away. It was time to do some research on these...

Lizards, ninjas, and a citizen playing vigilante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: I saw a bunch of guest reviews yesterday from the same person, and I just have one question...**

**What was the point of ANY of that? When I said I wasn't an expert on Batman knowledge, I didn't ask for a whole timeline and profiles...**

In Batman's lair, Bruce Wayne is doing research based on Batgirl's story. "They're ninja." As far as he knew, there never was such a thing in Gotham. But there was a first for everything. Now...the real question is, what do they want with that generator?

"Master Bruce?" Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's valet and guardian ever since he lost his parents, arrives.

"Here, Alfred. I've gone over the security footage of all the previous laboratory attacks. Their fighting style is consistent with ancient forms of ninjitsu..." He rubs his chin as he stares at photos of the ninjas who attacked the recent laboratory.

"Illegal assassins, perhaps?" Alfred suggests as he places down a Superman cup near Bruce.

"No," Bruce sits up. "Batgirl's report was that this is something new." He pulls up pictures of the vigilantes, only to get blurred photos of colored masks. "There are meta humans involved as well. Some kind of...monstrous creatures." He takes a sip from his mug.

"Monsters," Alfred repeats, glancing at him. "Certainly Gotham needs more of those..."

Out in the city, a manhole cover is lifted up as five heads are staring at a TV from a store across the street. "Powers Industrial is the recent victim of a string of break-ins involving research and development laboratories. By all accounts, the police department has no leads on who is behind these attacks or where they'll strike next."

"But we do," A playful voice whispers, "Don't we, Donnie?"

"That's right." Another voice says as a map is held in front of them, showing Lex Corp, Powers Industrial, STAR, and Wayne Enterprises marked. A finger points to Wayne's name. "Wayne Enterprises."

"Come on, we don't wanna be seen," A strict voice reminds them.

The manhole cover lowers, and then they're gone.

"By the way," Alfred speaks up, glancing at Bruce. "We received a call from Commissioner Gordon. He's identified Wayne Enterprises as a likely target for another break-in." He watches as Bruce starts collecting his gear. "It'll be assigned ten patrol cars for extra security."

"Call them back, and respectfully decline," Bruce tells him as he puts on his gloves. He could do this himself; it was his company, after all. It was his job to protect anything involving his personal life, and the police had no business in it.

"Shall I tell them, no thank you, Mr. Wayne will prefer to let these monstrous ninjas attack so that he can punch them while sporting a costume?" Alfred raises an eyebrow. His valet and allies are the only ones who knew of his secret identity as Batman. If the police, especially Barbara's father, caught wind of it, his entire life would be at stake.

"You'll figure something out," He gives Alfred an amused smile.

Weapons are prepared by Batman and three-fingered green lizard men. He finally puts on his mask, while a human female is holding out her hand, a snowflake coming from it. His BatMobile emerges from the floor.

The manhole cover bursts from the road as five shadows head out. The vehicle drives out of the BatCave. Five shadows land on the rooftops, standing near their destination.

"Wayne Enterprises...this is our big score, gentlemen." The Penguin is a short, chubby man wearing a tuxedo, top hat, monocle, white gloves, and spats. He's also one of Batman's oldest foes, with his eccentric ways and shady business dealing.

"There's a new player in Gotham, and our mystery guest is stealing all the experimental tech this city has to offer." He turns around to his army, who are all holding the same trick umbrellas. "The genius that I am, I figure we hit the Wayne lab first and sell the tech to our new friend, whoever they are. Let's get moving, but keep an eye out for the Bat."

As soon as his back is turned, two green hands capture one of the men in the back. "Huh?!" The Penguin turns around to see one of them missing. A yelp is heard and he looks to his right, seeing another one has disappeared.

A blue mask runs past as they turn around. "It's him! He's here!"

Meanwhile, inside the Wayne laboratory, scientists are at work. Most of them are standing on catwalks while a machine is the centerpiece of the room, being held by rope.

"Wayne Enterprises testing. Commencing."

While the test is being done, the ninjas from the previous lab attack arrive. One of them prepares to stab one of the scientists...only for his weapon to phase right through him. He flickers blue and when the ninja tries again, it's revealed to be a hologram.

They glance around and the lights turn off. The machine is eventually revealed to be a hologram as well.

"...The boss gave 'em the night off," Their silent question is answered by a deep voice. However, they can't tell where it's coming from. "Me?" One of the ninjas turns around to see Batman staring right at him.

"I always work late."

He kicks the ninja, who goes flying before coming to a stop. Batman looks up at the others, who step onto the stairs, deadly weapons ready.

"Now...who's ready to talk?" He narrows his eyes, not caring if anyone answered. But targeting his company was a big mistake.

Back outside, The Penguin is looking around for his enemy, unaware that he's actually inside. "Now where is he? Show yourself!"

A red-masked vigilante opens his eyes. "It's the Bat! Fire, fire!"

Two goons stand in front of him, firing at him. He jumps and lands behind The Penguin, standing up and revealing himself in the light. It's a tall mutant turtle with a red mask, who has a scar over his left eye.

"Do I look like a freakin' bat to you?"

The Penguin recoils back in surprise, hearing spinning. He glances behind him to see two more masked shadows, revealing themselves to be turtles as well. The last one stands behind The Penguin, standing next to a 17 year old fair-skinned hourglass-figured girl with emerald green eyes. Her long hip-length hair is ombre chocolate brown, but instead of having lighter brown hair at the bottom portion, it's light blue. It's styled so that her hair is down in the back, but the front is tied into two high-pigtails that curl outward. Two heart loops of hair are on top of the pigtails, held by blue bows with snowflakes sewn to the middle. She wears a white blouse with a hot pink tie under a grey-blue and hot pink striped blazer. Her hot pink mini skirt is designed with black polka dots, also wearing dark grey tights. Her shoes are pink knee-high boots with white trimming and black bows on the tips.

"W-W-What are they?!" A red-mustached goon asks in shock.

"We're aliens, bra!" Orange mask appears behind him, wiggling his fingers around like a monster. "Spooky aliens," He drags his cheeks to the side to show his teeth, causing the man to scream in terror.

"I don't care what they are, kill 'em!" The Penguin orders, his goons shooting bullets from their umbrellas. The five jump out of the way, Purple Mask flipping around his staff. He swings it and captured the man's arms.

"We're not aliens, though, we're turtles," He calls out, Blue Mask flipping around in the air and knocking the man off Donnie's staff.

"Not the time, Donnie," He runs off to deal with the others.

"It's always the time for accuracy, Leo," Donnie holds up a finger, frowning as Leo doesn't listen.

"Ladies," The girl lands next to Donnie. "You're both pretty. Can we focus on something else now?"

Leo runs up to a goon, spinning around and kicking him from behind. He hits an A/C unit as the girl runs up to another goon. She dodges bullets left and right as she's running before she thrusts out her arms, freezing his arms and legs. He shivers at how cold he feels.

Red Mask dodges punches from a mohawk goon, elbowing and kicking him away. He cracks his neck and growls.

"Alright," He grins at the challenge and knees him in the face, drawing some blood and knocking him onto the roof. The Penguin just stares at them. He's never seen...creatures like these before, and definitely not their fighting style. Not even _Batman _fights like that.

"Dude, you're outta dudes," Orange Mask spins his nunchucks.

"Do I have to kill everything myself?!" The Penguin pulls out his umbrella, shooting at the five.

"Take cover!"

"Outta the way!"

They jump to a hiding spot, the girl pressing her back against the cold surface. "He's got a gun umbrella?" Orange Mask asks, eyes wide in excitement. "A gun-brella? How cool is that?!"

He stands up, clasping his hands in glee. One of his mask tails gets shot off, the others pulling him down. He ends up upside down, surrounded by his family.

"Mikey, disarm, then compliment him," Leo scolds, Red Mask flicking Mikey across the face. Suddenly, the gun fire ceases. They're about to stand up to investigate when Leo holds up a hand.

"Wait."

"Why'd he stop?" Red Mask glances to the others.

"We should have someone check," Donnie rubs his chin, the other turtles all turning their heads to the girl, who rolls her eyes in realization.

"Sure, leave it to the oldest, not to mention the only girl, to do the hard work. Thanks a lot, guys," She deadpans, peeking over their hiding spot. Her eyes widen as she ducks, encasing them in an ice barrier to avoid more gunshots.

"Yeah, he's not stopping."

"Ames, drop the shield," Leo lowers his hand and she does so. He peeks and then jumps into the air, throwing a single shuriken at the umbrella. It explodes, knocking The Penguin onto the roof. He looks up and prepares to fire again, but the weapon is jammed. The top of it breaks apart and Leo holds a sword in front of his face.

"You lose. Where's Shredder?"

The Penguin stares at him for a few seconds. "Shredder? What's a Shredder? You face The Penguin!"

"I'm sorry," Amy stands up from the hiding spot. "But his name is The Penguin?"

A small sword appears from where the gun once was, narrowly missing Leo's face. They engage in a sword fight, Mikey holding his head in disbelief.

"It's a sword-brella too? I think I love this little guy!"

"Not the time, Mikey," Amy runs up to the two, clashing her own sword with The Penguin's. They corner him to the edge, pointing their swords right at his chest.

"Well, as I have no wish to be skewered by an ugly green monstrosity, you leave me no choice!" He simply jumps off the roof, surprising all of them. He then flies into the air with help from his umbrella. "So long, cretins!" He cackles as he leaves them on the roof.

"Gotham is bonkers, yo!" Mikey declares, falling back onto the roof.

"Well, it's definitely not New York," Amy gives a small sigh, looking back towards the goons. Looking at them now, they're just like the Purple Dragons, except more lethal.

Finding Shredder in a city like this wasn't going to be easy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: I mention a pretty specific DC character here. And she might not be an enemy of Batman, per se, but before people start crucifying me XD, hear me out. I did my research before I considered putting her here, and she was in Arkham (well, breaking into it, anyway), and her team was attacked by Batman in the movie Batman: Assualt on Arkham. And you do have to consider the Injustice universe with the video games (I've played both with my cousin). So, since she and Batman are from DC, I'd like to think that they would've interacted at some point. **

**And I was not pressured into this, I made the decision to do the story on my own. But if anyone wants to contribute some suggestions for a tv show, by all means, do it. I'd love to hear them. As long as it's NOT Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, please. I have nothing against the show, it's just that the show keeps getting mentioned on my reviews, even though I don't watch Cartoon Network in the daytime anymore...**

Batman elbows a ninja in the face, kicking one behind him. He punches another and spins around, kicking them back. He throws one away and grabs one. Using his batrope, he flies to the second floor, kicking two more away. He rushes towards another ninja, sliding and blocking he sword with his gloves. He then moves it behind him and grabs one behind him. Throwing the ninja behind him away, he kicks the one in front of him, throwing the one behind him over the railing.

Taking a ninja by the collar, he picks him up to face him. "Now what does a ninja clan with an experimental cloud seeder? Where are your meta-humans?"

"Meta? You mean, the turtles and the ice queen?" The ninja asks in confusion, as they were the only other ones there that he could be referring to.

"Turtles? Ice queen? ...No...it couldn't be..." He's about to ask more, but a shuriken lodges into the ninjas forehead, killing him. He looks up towards to where it came from and uses his batrope on the person. He glances back, narrowing his eyes at the hero. He then uses his gauntlet to slice off the rope. Batman narrows his eyes and looks back up to see the man jumping towards him. He slowly lands across the hero on the other side. He has a spiked helmet, red and purple clothing, and gauntlets on his arm.

"You picked the wrong battle, warrior," He spits to the blue-clad hero.

"Who are you?" Batman demands slowly. He's never seen anyone like this man before... "Why are you in Gotham?"

He simply throws down a smoke bomb, disappearing from his sight. He reappears and Batman reacts quickly, throwing his arms in front of him. The man rushes up to Batman, about to punch him, but the hero dodges back and forth. His fighting style was definitely unlike any other. He ducks from more strikes, the man flipping over his back and kicking him to the railing. He jumps into the air, with Batman moving out of the way. The man cuts off a piece of the railing.

Batman backs away, but he attacks with a vengeance. He eventually grabs Batman and throws him over. The hero narrows his eyes, deploying his batarangs and throwing them. However, they're sliced right into the gauntlets, breaking them into pieces. He punches, but Batman swiftly ducks. He goes for the kick, but Batman spins around, only to get kicked again. He grabs the man by the cape, hitting his head into the railing. The man growls, narrowing his eyes and going in for another kick.

Batman grabs his leg and throws him to the floor, the man swiftly flipping to his feet. He goes to kick, but Batman dodges and they clash hands. Batman goes to knee him, but the man grabs his leg. In retaliation, the hero grabs his head and throws him onto the floor again. The man spins around and grabs his leg, Batman kicking him backwards. He slides to a stop, Batman spinning in the air and kicking at him. They block blows before the man pushes Batman to the wall, his gauntlet getting stuck right in Batman's face.

Batman grabs his arm and knocks off the sharp blade, to the man's surprise. He kicks the man back while he's distracted, doing the same to the right one. He throws the man over his shoulder, elbowing him into the console. The man punches his stomach, pushing him back a bit and hitting his neck with two fingers. Batman kicks him and he falls off, landing on the ground below. He slowly lifts up his head, slowly getting back onto his feet. He pants slowly, looking up at his opponent. Batman looks just as exhausted, holding his chin. He grits his teeth at the man, getting back up and rushing forward. He jumps off, showing his cape as if he were a bat himself. The man slides his feet, readying his arms for anything. He then does a circular motion with his arms, bringing them together. They shake a little before he punches Batman in the chest.

His eyes widen as he's basically forced to land at the wall, hitting the pipes. They emit smoke, the man panting in exhaustion. He drops to his knees, lifting up his head with a groan. It took up most of his strength to pull that off...

A bit of blood drips down from Batman's mouth as he groans, unable to move. "Stay out of my way," The man finally says after getting to his feet. "Next time, I will not be so merciful."

He throws down a smokebomb, and then he's gone. Batman glares to where he disappeared. This encounter has left him with a lot of questions...

Who was he, and...was he related to these turtles and...the ice queen?

* * *

"That was the coolest thing I've seen in years!" Mikey exclaims outside Wayne Enterprises. "I feel like you guys are not making most of this road trip. Like, if we had to chase Shredder from New York all the way to Gotham City, we should at least enjoy it, right?" He spins around while his siblings are tying up the criminals.

"I don't know. Gotham and New York are pretty much the same," Donnie comments dryly. They were still tying up criminals like usual. The only big difference was the weapons and the Penguin.

"Donnie, are you kidding?!" Mikey asks in disbelief. "Does New York have mad blimps flying around for no reason?" He points up to the sky, and there is indeed a blimp flying over them right now. "I mean, like, what are they for? I love 'em!"

"Do we need a reason?" Amy raises a brow at him next to Leo.

"This is a total waste of time!" Red Mask, or Raph, exclaims, standing up in exasperation. Amy and Leo glance at him, getting onto their feet.

"Come on. You heard the weirdo. They were going to rob Wayne Enterprises," Leo stands in front of him.

"Penguin clearly isn't the Foot's partner! Which means..." Raph sighs slowly. "Shredder probably already hit Wayne RD and got the gizmo, just like the generation he stole at Powers Lab, Leo!"

"It's a cloud seeder. It changes precipitation from the clouds," Amy places a hand on her hip.

"Whatever!" Raph exclaims at her.

Leo narrows his eyes. He knew that they had other priorities, but Wayne Enterprises was a target, whether it was from Shredder or not. "Let's just get these guys to the street so the police can find them."

Raph simply glares and kicks the minions off the roof, causing them to scream. They luckily land on an awning, causing them to land in a trash can. Leo lands in front of the dumpster, looking over them. They're all groaning in pain.

"Are you crazy?!" He demands to Raph. "You could've killed them!" He closes the door shut.

"They're fine," Raph dismisses his concern.

"Did you know there was a dumpster there?" Leo crosses his arms.

"I might have..." Raph sniffles and Amy rubs a temple, meaning he wasn't counting on it. "Yeah."

"Meaning no," She huffs at him in disbelief.

"They survived, didn't they?" Raph asks callously.

"If it helps," Donnie holds up a finger. "The dumpster being or not being there really gives no guarantee that-"

"Doesn't help!" The two turtles say in unison, causing Donnie's head to shrink a little.

Mikey lets out a scream and they turn to the youngest. He's staring at something, his mouth wide open in glee. Donnie rushes over to him, both him and Raph turning to the sight and staring at it.

"What?" Leo asks as he and Amy walk over. "It had better be..." They see it and their eyes widen. "Good..."

Standing a few feet away is the BatMobile. A subway train passes over them, letting some light shine over the vehicle for a few seconds.

"It's...beautiful..." Donnie murmurs after a few seconds. Raph whistles at it, impressed.

"How much do you think something like that costs?" He wonders, Mikey putting his hands on his cheeks.

"My soul, probably? Cause I'd pay that!"

"More like an arm and a leg!" Amy blows a bang out of her face. "In fact, I'd probably have to pay my school tuition! A whole two years worth!"

Suddenly, two projectiles are fired at them. They duck just in time to see bat boomerangs...?

"Whoa!"

They look up towards the moon to see a shadow coming right towards them.

"Whoa..." Donnie murmurs as he lands in front of the BatMobile, standing up slowly. He narrows his white eyes at them.

"...Um, wild guess here. This might be his car," Mikey says nervously.

"What gave that away? The brooding costume and white eyes?" Amy points to her eyes.

"The Penguin mentioned a bat...think this is the guy working with Shredder?" Raph asks the others, as it was the first thing that the Penguin said to him.

"Could be. Wait for my signal to-"

"Nah," Raph interrupts, running towards Batman. "I got this!"

Leo sighs at this, Amy pinching her nose. Raph runs up to the hero, jumping and kicking. However, he misses every single attack, including a few punches. Batman slides his leg underneath Raph, knocking him off his feet. He lands in front of his car, kicking Raph into Mikey.

"Take him down!" Leo orders Amy and Donnie, who spins his bo staff. Amy pulls out her sword swiftly. "We need answers."

"You're welcome to try," Batman narrows his eyes at them.

**Angel: Didn't want to end it abruptly here, but we just had a fight scene with Batman and Shredder, so sorry if this is a bit awkward to read from now on. **


	4. Chapter 4

Leo, Amy, and Donnie rush towards Batman, who swings his leg. Leo narrowly dodges it, Donnie spinning his staff. He jabs it forward, spinning around as the hero dodges his attacks. He grabs the staff, hitting Donnie's face with it. He throws something that causes a tiny blast, knocking Donnie into a pile of boxes. Leo swings his sword at him, but he dodges the weapon with his arm. Leo spins around with his sword, jabbing it forward, but Batman punches his sides. Leo grits his teeth and corners Batman towards the bridge. He swings his sword again, but Batman maneuvers around it. Leo charges forward, but Batman jumps behind him, planting something on his shell.

"What?"

A batrope emits from the device, flying right past Donnie's face. Leo is knocked right into Donnie, leaving Amy. She swings her sword, Batman dodging her attempts as she swings back and forth. He throws his birdarangs at her and she slams the ground with her foot, lifting herself up into the air by an ice pillar. Batman flings his arm, cutting it down. When she lands on the ground, she flings her arm, creating an ice rink to try and trip him, but it does no use. She then throws her left arm, throwing ice daggers at him. With his arms, he deflects them easily. Jumping, he lands on her shoulders and emits a batrope at the fire escape. He plants the device in her arm, causing her to fly past him and hit the fire escape, landing in the dumpster.

"Nunchuck to the face!" Mikey races up to Batman, flinging his nunchucks back and forth, but Batman deflects them, flipping Mikey around. He punches the turtle's foot. "Ow! My toe!" Batman grabs him by the lip.

"I think we should see another people," A woman is breaking up with her girlfriend in a pizza place.

"I don't like other people," The ex sobs a little. Suddenly Mikey crashes through the back door, landing at the counter.

Everyone there just stares at him before he stands up. "Everybody run! There's a crazy guy in a bat suit who's trying to kill us!"

They get out of their seats and hightail it out of there. "It's a talking toad! No!"

"I know, right? Spooky stuff," Mikey comments, not realizing that they're screaming at him and not at the threat. He looks around at the empty shop, slowly taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite. While he's distracted, a rope from above prevents him from taking another bite. "Oh crud."

He's dragged out of the shop and back to Batman. Since Donnie was about to attack, Mikey sends him flying. Leo swings his swords at Batman.

"Nice of you to join us," Donnie deadpans to his youngest brother.

"I was protecting the citizens, man!" Mikey argues back to him. "Citizens!"

Raph runs up to Batman with a trash can above his head. He throws it and Batman kicks Leo away, turning to the trash can and ducking out of the way. Raph flips over to him, pulling out his sai. Batman uses his arms to deflect the shots, grabbing Raph's arm and twisting it around. The hero kicks Raph away, grabbing one of his sai in the process.

Raph holds his stomach with a groan as he slides to a stop. "It's gonna take more than a jerk in a Halloween costume to shock me!" He charges forward, stabbing his other sai in the air.

"Okay." Batman stops moving, as Raph brought this on himself. "Taser level 1."

The BatMobile emits grappling hooks, Batman moving out of the way. The tasers hit Raph's plastron, shocking him.

"Raph!" Amy shouts, running towards Batman. "You bastard!" She thrusts up her arms, emitting ice spikes from the ground towards him. He jumps into the air, landing a few feet away. He stares at the work she did, looking up at her.

"You're usually not like this, Killer Frost. Did your turtle minions slow your game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but they're my brothers!" She yells at him and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Brothers?"

She jumps, spinning around and emitting an ice blast towards him. He dodges it and throws the sai at her. Her eyes widen and she throws her arms in front of her face, creating an ice shield in front of her. The force of the sai is too much as the shield breaks, knocking her to the ground in front of him.

"Think fast!" Mikey jumps above him, but he simply throws Mikey over him. "He thought too fast." Donnie swings his staff, but Batman picks up the sai and jams it into the staff. He knocks Donnie back with his fist. He glances behind him as he hears a weapon being unsheathed.

"Whoever you are, you better back the hell away from my brothers and my girlfriend!" Leo points his sword at him.

For the second time, Batman is surprised, quickly glancing at the girl in front of him.

_Girlfriend? Killer Frost? With that?_

Leo runs up to him, Batman holding his hand towards the back of his belt. Tiny little balls land in his gloved hand. Leo swings his swords at him, Batman blocking with Raph's sai and his own arm. Batman throws the tiny little balls into Leo's face, disorienting his vision a bit. Batman jams the end of the sai into Leo's forehead. He grabs the turtle by the mask tails and throws him into the air. Leo lands near his brothers and Amy. Donnie lifts his head up at the noise.

"That's it...I'm calling this. It's ninja vanish time!" He throws down a smoke bomb, and when Batman next looks up, the five are completely gone. He looks down at the stray sai that was left behind by one of them. He couldn't believe what he had just saw.

"Ninja...turtles? With Killer Frost? What is her endgame?" He narrows his eyes, looking at all the ice that had yet to melt. It's definitely similar work...but would Killer Frost really work with ninja turtles?

* * *

At a warehouse in the docks, the doors are opened and a man steps in. It's the same man that had fought Batman earlier in the night.

"Ah, Master Shredder," A mutant fly floats in front of him, wearing a lab coat and glasses. "I trust you secured the cloud seeder from Wayne Enterprises. Obviously without it, I can't finish the machine."

Shredder grabs him by the throat, choking him slightly. "I do not yet have the device. _You _shall not speak of it further."

Baxter Stockman simply nods his head. "Got it." He's thrown onto the ground. "Heh. Just a heads up, although you might not want to talk about it with me, your henchman/hostage, not 100 percent sure on my status here." He stands up and rushes to Shredder as some Foot Clan members are assembling something. "You will have to explain this setback to our partner."

"I will deal with _him_ when he arrives."

"Then by all means..." Shredder turns towards the shadows as he heard a voice. "Deal with me." Shredder's partner steps out of the shadows, revealing a caped man with greying hair. His own clan lands right behind him.

"Ra's al," Shredder and Baxter Stockman slowly step up to him. "We finally meet face to face."

"Shredder. It seems things have gone poorly while I've been en route," He's already heard about what happened at Wayne Enterprises. "I do hope you and your little Foot can live up to your...reputation," He smirks a little.

"I have kept my side of the bargain. _You_ had better be prepared to honor yours," Shredder defends, Ra's eyes widening.

"Your side?" He laughs at this. "You can't be serious! I promised you the secrets of the Lazarus Pits, the source of my immortality. All you had to do was build a machine, and you haven't even managed that."

Shredder gives a brief look of surprise before glaring. "The machine is nearly complete."

"Hi," Stockman flies between them. "Baxter Stockman, I'm building it." They don't acknowledge him and he drops his hand once he realizes that no one was going to speak to him. "Okay. That's fine," He sinks down.

"The machine would've been finished already if it was not for the Bat man," Shredder narrows his eyes as he remembers the fight between him and that fool.

"Don't you worry about the detective. I know how to manage him," Ra's smirks at the mention of him.

"If you could do that, he would be dead already," Shredder spits back. He would not be reprimanded about him not getting the cloud-seeder when Ra's couldn't even get Batman. "Remember, your plan would be nothing without _me_ and my supply of the ooze."

"I just hope you can deliver all you promised." It sounds like Ra's is doubting him already...so why not show him?

"If it's an demonstration you want..." He glances to a lone ninja, nodding. The man steps forward and touches a case, which reveals mutagen inside. He steps back as Stockman grabs a canister, inserting some in a gun. "Would one of your men like to volunteer?"

Ra's holds up two fingers as a man from his left steps up. "For the glory of the head of the demon." He moves the fabric away from his neck, Stockman inserting the ooze into him. His eyes widen as he holds his head. Falling to the ground, he starts to shake. His chest heaves up and Ra's just stares, interested in where this was going. The man wiggles around wildly.

"Don't worry, he'll live...probably."

"We are Legions. I have many more just like him," Ra's grins, not caring what happened to him. The man's arms grow big and brown, as do his legs. His eyes grow wide as his jaw gets bigger, giving him sharp teeth. He roars in front of everyone, now a wolf mutant. "Once we've obtained the cloud-seeder, Gotham's own citizens will tear their city to the ground. And the world will follow."

As they're cheering, none of them notice someone watching in the shadows. He narrows his eyes and leaves the building.


	5. Chapter 5

The turtles and Amy are in a closed café, doing research on the man they just fought. "They call him...the Batman," Donnie says slowly, looking at newspapers.

"Oh, Batman. Yeah, no, I'm glad that an half-in-hour search pulled up the name I could've guessed in two seconds," Raph says sarcastically. Amy rolls her eyes as she's looking through her PDA.

"I've read rumors about a supernatural bat creature in Gotham, but I assumed it was an urban legend, or that he was a mutant like us," Donnie rubs his chin.

"That guy was definitely human," Leo stares at the computer, looking up towards Amy. "And I think his supernatural powers are just his gadgets."

"Yup. Says here he has no powers. But he's done a lot for the city," Amy shrugs at him.

"Um, we already know what he is," Mikey calls out, causing everyone to look at him. "He's awesome! Unless he's a bad guy," He taps a marker against his chin. "That'd make him like..." He counts off from his fingers. "40 percent less awesome," He pouts at this, writing something on the whiteboard in front of him.

"No one knows his motives, but it does appear that he only attacks criminals. Especially this clown guy," He looks at a card with a joker on it.

"So he wears a Dracula costume and punches clowns. Who cares?!" Raph walks away from them. "Dirtbag stole my sai!"

"Dracula costume? What kind of Dracula movies are you watching?" Donnie mutters under his breath, causing Amy to snicker.

"Well, whoever he is, he's already seen us. And he keeps calling me this...Killer Frost." Amy frowns at her PDA.

"What do you know about her?" Leo asks her, noticing her expression.

"She's, uh...pretty murderous," She cringes at the article she found. "She only attacks men after her heart was broken by a Martin Stein. She was locked in a frost chamber, turning her into who she is today. And the last time anyone remembers, she's in an asylum...okay, I see where the similarities lie, but I'm in no way this criminal. Shameful to ice-wielders everywhere," Amy shakes her head.

"And what about the thing that was planning on being stolen from Wayne Enterprises?" Leo asks her curiously, and she shakes her head.

"The cloud-seeder is only part of the formula. The other parts were already stolen by them, but whatever they're building won't operate without it. However...I haven't found out yet on why they'd want a cloud-seeder for..." She furrows her eyebrows in thought, but nothing comes to mind.

"Look, all I'm saying is ever since Shredder stole the ooze from TCRI and came to Gotham, we know he's been working with a new partner, right?" Raph asks them. "It's gotta be this Bat creep."

"I'm not so sure," Leo voices his doubts. "The way he fought, avoiding lethal blows, he wanted to figure us out. Like a detective."

"I haven't found anything about his real identity yet, if he has one. There's not much about him besides what Donnie's found," Amy shrugs at him.

"Okay sis, bros," Leo, Amy, and Raph turn to Mikey. "I broke it down." He's drawn somewhat good pictures of Batman, his car, and turtles with their butts out. "Awesome. Little bat throwing things, cool car, sweet bat hat. Not awesome, kicked our butts, may be evil, mean voice." He grins proudly at his family.

"Either way," Leo turns back to the three. "After Wayne Enterprises, we have no idea where the Foot will be next. The Batman is our only lead."

"Agreed. Whether friend or foe, he was at the scene of the crime," Donnie puts a finger to his chin. "And if you give us a minute, I think Amy and I have got an idea. Isn't that right, student?"

"Oh yeah. I think we can manage this," She grins, tapping away at her PDA. Leo smiles a bit at her. He loved it when she racked her brain and had that focused stance. This was exactly why she's Special Ops on the team.

* * *

At Wayne Enterprises, someone comes back. Batgirl peeks into the room with the cloud-seeder, jumping to the ground. Batman is already there, looking through a microscope.

"Heard on the scanner that the police took in some of the Penguin's men. Say they were jumped by four crazy frogs and one girl with blue hair and having ice powers. I assume those are my lizard guys and female," She places a hand on her hip.

"They're turtles...but the girl, I'm not sure. I've checked, and Killer Frost is still in Arkham Asylum. Either she has a copycat...or this is something entirely new." He's checking out the sai that he got from Raph, and also at a refrigerated ice dagger. "And the DNA on this weapon suggests they were mutated by an outside agent. The girl's projectile shows some signs of the same agent."

"The technology the ninjas have already stolen could be used to refine a mutagen like that," She points out. "But why?"

"The cloud-seeder is the last piece of the puzzle," He brings up a schematic of the device. "Which is why I had to move it to a secure location outside of Gotham."

"I really wish you'd brought me on this," Batgirl crosses her arms. "I mean, I saw the monsters and the girl first, it's my case!"

"There were too many unknowns, you could've gotten hurt," Batman defends himself. "But in the meantime, I'll need to start working on a way to counteract the mutagen." He glances at her, since she's more experienced in this than him. "I could use your help."

Her eyes widen at this and she smirks. "Thanks. Although, if those creatures and the girl left Penguin's men up for the police...maybe I was wrong about them."

"...Maybe," He narrows his eyes, staring at the sai and the ice dagger. He still had his doubts about the girl...about who she was...

And why was she involved.

* * *

The turtles and Amy are swimming through the sewers of Gotham, Amy and Donnie holding trackers. They surface in a cave with lights, the two leading the way. "Look, I love being an amphibian as much as the next guy," Raph starts off.

"Amphibious, we're still reptiles," Donnie reminds him. "Most of us, anyway."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Raph deadpans at his brother. "But you sure this cave leads anywhere?!"

"Glad you asked. I am sure, actually. I made a database of every reported Batman sighting and Amy ran it through an algorithm that triangulated against the city's police records and natural cave formations," Donnie explains, looking at his T-Phone.

"Donnie," Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "Nobody cares. Where you taking us?"

Amy rolls her eyes playfully. "We're basically finding his hideout."

"And it should be right through..." The light dissipates to reveal the Batcave. Bats fly around a replica of a T-Rex, with many other items including a joker card, a penny, costumes, and a large computer. "Tada! The...Bat...man...cave. Huh?" He didn't know the correct term.

"This is pretty cool," Leo comments as he looks around.

"Pretty cool?!" Mikey exclaims in excitement. "This is amazing! I don't know what to put my grubby paws on first!" He runs around screaming like a little kid.

"Oh boy," Amy puts a hand on her forehead.

Donnie turns around and his eyes grow smaller, chuckling in awe at the large computer in front of him. Amy's eyes widen, making her drop her T-Phone. Leo catches it just in time, putting it back in her pocket. Donnie giggles as he steps up to the seat, glancing back.

"I'm gonna see if I can access that big computer...for clues. And also, this is beautiful!"

"Go on," Leo chuckles at Amy, pushing her forward a little. "You're the expert hacker."

"...Okay..." She nods slowly in amazement, plugging in her PDA.

"I don't see any signs of Shredder or the Foot Clan have been here," Leo says to Raph, who's looking at all the costumes displayed.

"Yeah, and I just see signs of a dude with way too much time and way too much money on his hands," Raph stares at the outfits.

"Most of these files are encrypted too heavily, but it looks to me that Batman has been tracking the laboratory break-ins. Like he's been looking for the Foot's next move. Same as us!" Donnie smiles at them.

"And while they are too encrypted, they do shed some light on his motives," Amy glances at the two.

"Hey guys, check it out!"

They look up to see Mikey wearing a Batman ensemble on top of the dinosaur replica. "I'm Batman, and I'm riding a TRex! I've never been so happy in my entire life!"

"Mikey, get down," Leo calls out.

"Nah, man. I live up here now!" Mikey shouts happily.

"Mikey," Amy steps up to the TRex, pointing to the ground with her stylus. "This is his personal belongings. Get off of there."

"No!" He blows a raspberry, to her disdain.

"You should listen to them."

He turns around as he sees a shadow standing right behind him. He reveals himself to have black hair, a green mask, a black and gold cape, a red shirt with an R on it, and black pants. He looks to be very young, about 13.

"Aww!" Mikey coos at him. He then gets tackled by the boy.

"Hey!" Amy exclaims at him, getting everyone's attention.

"Take that mask off, now!" He demands, struggling with Mikey.

"Help, a tiny dude's like totally trying to kill me!" Mikey shrieks, the turtles running over to him.

"I said take it off!" He rips the cape off Mikey, landing a few feet away.

"What are you, five?" Donnie inspects him.

"How did you get in here?" He rushes towards Donnie, jumping off his plastron and snatching his staff.

"Hey!"

He gets hit from behind, landing on the ground. Leo approaches him slowly, holding up his hands. "Hey, little guy. We didn't come here to fight." The boy smacks Leo's legs with Donnie's staff. "Geez!" He falls onto the ground.

"That's it, grab him!" Raph rushes forward with Mikey, Amy, and Donnie. He knocks Raph back while Mikey grabs the cape again.

"Let go!"

"You let go, dude!"

He kicks Mikey down by the plastron. "Hey!" He lands on the ground, with the boy landing in front of the others.

"Listen, shrimp, you don't wanna do this," Raph warns him.

"I don't wanna have to freeze you," Amy's hands glow blue.

"Killer Frost?! But yes...I do," He smirks at them.

"I'm not-"

He jabs Raph and Donnie with the staff repeatedly. "What is it with this kid?!" Raph exclaims at him. He jabs Donnie in the face, knocking him into Amy. Raph grabs him, but he hits him in the head with the staff. "Ow!" While distracted, the boy kicks him down.

"Sneak attack!" Mikey tackles him from behind. They roll to a stop and the others run up to them as the boy is trapped underneath Mikey's shell.

"Interlopers! Ice witch! I'll have your heads for this!" The boy exclaims while struggling. "Let me up!"

"Can't hear you, bro," Mikey's eyes peek out of the shell. "Head's in my shell."

"Let's try and reason with him before-"

A roar is heard, interrupting Leo. "That." They turn to the source to see the BatMobile arriving. Batman jumps out of it, landing in front of them all.

"Get off of Robin...now," He narrows his eyes at them. Mikey stands up, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. He throws it off, walking up to Batman. Batgirl jumps out of the vehicle. It's only then that they realized...

That maybe trespassing was a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you get into this cave?" Batman eyes them suspiciously.

"Oh, well, there weren't many security measures in the Northern tunnel. We had to swim for a bit, but-" Donnie notices Batman's glare. "...I'm realizing that you don't actually want constructive criticism right now," His head sinks into his shell.

"What I want are answers."

"Look," The others step forward a bit as Leo speaks. "We're not here to fight. My name is Leonardo. These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And this," He puts an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Is Amelia, my girlfriend."

"Hi," Amy waves sheepishly, remembering how Batman reacted when Leo stated this from their fight.

"Seriously?" Batgirl questions skeptically at the turtles' names.

"Our father was _really_ into Renaissance painters," Donnie explains, Mikey holding up a finger.

"And he's a rat!"

"Their father," Amy gestures to the turtles. "Not mine..." There's a sad expression as soon as she says that, Batman eyeing her. Robin and Batgirl glance to each other.

"Just to be clear, you don't know Killer Frost?" Batgirl eyes the teenage girl.

"Never heard of her, and I'm not a copycat either," Amy shakes her head. "I just happen to be a normal girl...well, not exactly normal. I can control snow and ice."

"This...civilian shouldn't be caught up in this," Batman narrows his eyes at Amy. From Gotham City or not, he can't have humans doing what he should be doing.

Amy glares at him, getting into his face bravely. "Just by looking at me, you know damn well I'm not a civilian, I'm just as involved as everyone else is. So I suggest that you and I be a little more cooperative with each other. I have something personal with Shredder that I plan on seeing through no matter what anyone says. I know what I'm dealing with."

"..." He stares at her, noticing her fierce dedication. It almost reminded him of himself.

"Fine," He says after a few seconds. "Just don't get in the way."

Amy crosses her arms at him, stepping back with a huff.

"We're not your enemy," Leo places a hand in front of Amy protectively. "She's not who you think she is. We came to Gotham to stop Shredder and the Foot Clan. Honestly...we thought _you_ might be Shredder's new partner."

"Shredder..." Batman recalls the fight he had at Wayne Enterprises with the spiked man. "That's his name. I've heard of a Foot Clan, but I thought they went extinct ages ago."

"They're ninja," Raph speaks up. "You know," He moves his hands to show only his eyes. "Sneaky?"

"Sooo, are we not gonna beat up these green losers and their pet?" Robin glances between his allies and the other group.

"Not a pet," Amy keeps her arms crossed.

"It's not looking like that, no," Batman answers, as he can sense their motives are one and the same. Robin slumps his shoulders with a sigh.

"Well, then I may as well tell you I know exactly who Shredder and the Foot are working with," The boy clenches his fist.

* * *

Ra's steps down a hallway with a small smirk on his face.

"Ra's al Ghul."

"Hey, you can't be in here," The security guard looks up at the intruder, but Ra's continues walking as if he hadn't heard him. "Stop!" He stands up, ready to use his weapons if needed. Ra's simply pulls out his sword as he approaches. "I said, sto-"

His sentence is cut off short as his head falls onto the ground, his body falling to its knees on its own...and falling to the desk next to him, his head sliced from the rest of his body. Ra's walks past the now deceased guard, walking through the door.

Another guard is walking around near the entrance of the mental ward. Someone slips past him and he looks towards the source, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. His senses are up higher on alert as he takes a look around with his flashlight. He sighs in relief...

But then his eyes widen as claws are thrust into his back, slashing into his chest. Shredder holds up the body and he drops the flashlight. Shredder drops him and lets him meet his death as he continues forward.

The security cam guard is approaching his station with a cup of coffee that says World's Best Dad. Taking a sip, he looks up at the feed, surprised to see two guards walking around...and then they're limp after something zips past the camera. One by one on each camera, guards lay there dead, shocking him. He's about to call for back-up, but Ra's comes out of nowhere, stopping him from calling. He holds a sword near the guard's head.

A metal door is then opened, the two unlikely allies stepping in. "This is a distraction!" Shredder says in disdain, both of them standing in front of two frozen glass cages. "We should be securing the cloud seeder."

"After your failure, I've put another agent on that task," Ra's says in disapproval, stepping forward. "The next phase of my plan...is here."

Shredder just stares at the man as he walks up ahead. If things were his way, he would've gotten that which he seeks, but until he sees otherwise, he had no choice but to stick with it for now...

They walk past a man who has a glass canister over his head, Mr. Freeze. "Whatever you two are planning," He suddenly speaks up, causing the two to look at him. "I'd appreciate being left out of it." He goes back to reading his book, content with himself.

The largest of the inmates, Bane, slams his large hands against the glass, but it doesn't break. "Not me! I'm in. Ra's al Ghul means Batman, and I'm just dying for a rematch!"

They walk past an inmate with a scarecrow for a face, a woman with a blue mohawk with her cage slightly frozen, and they stop at a man tapping his leg against his knee.

"You try my patience, Ra's al Ghul," Shredder glares at him. "The Foot has no need of these...freaks."

Two Face flips a coin in his hand, having half human, half green skin for a face. "Your constant questioning of the plan tries _my _patience," Ra's retorts back. "So we're even." And with that, he continues walking past the other cells. The next one is covered in vines.

"Hush my sweet," A red-haired woman is talking to a fern. "Don't let the mean old men bother you."

The next one is a blonde with pigtails, looking at her fingers. She looks behind her to see the men walking by, smiling playfully.

"Yoohoo!" She calls out to Shredder, pressing her face against the glass. "Hey, over here!" She glances around the room. "It'll just take a second. It's very important."

He would just walk off instead of entertaining her...but then he remembers Ra's last words. "Speak."

"You gotta come closer," She wiggles her finger towards her. He sighs in defeat, turning around to face her. He leans in and she looks at her reflection from the tint of his mask. She touches her lips, then her cheeks. "Uh huh. That's it. Just wanted to make sure my make-up wasn't smudgin'. Thanks, mirror head!"

She backflips, laughing and twirling around.

"I _hate_ Gotham," Shredder says after a few seconds.

"Then you're in luck," Ra's replies as she was the last cell. "Because the man who will help us destroy this city...is right behind this door."

Unlike the other cells, this one is metal and even has an electronic lock. It's barred so that no one but security could get in...Ra's presses a guard's hand to the lock, opening it. The locks come off, the door opening slowly. Ra's tosses the hand behind his back, both of them stepping forward to see a lone prisoner in a cell. A sinister smile can be seen in the darkness before he leans forward, revealing himself. His face has a clown-like appearance as he has white face paint, green hair, and red lips. He is the archenemy of Batman, a master criminal, and a violent sociopath who kills for amusement.

The Joker.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Wayne Manor, a pizza delivery truck is sitting outside in front of the fountain. "That should be everything," The black-haired pizza girl with glasses says to Alfred. "Are you sure you can handle that? It's a lot of pizza."

Alfred is holding at least ten boxes of pizza in his hands. He turns to peek at the girl. "Young lady, I assure you, there's no amount of greasy cheese beard that could surpass my abilities." He holds out the cash and she snatches without another question.

"You're the boss, weird butler!" She runs off with the money.

"I offer to cook a gourmet meal, but they want pizza," Alfred narrows his eyes at the turtles' tastes. "Teenagers. At least one of them has a more distinct palate." He turns around, pushing a cart with a silver tray on top with his other hand. He closes the door with his foot, failing to notice Mikey skateboarding down the stairs.

"Cowabunga!" He shouts, eyes widening as he realizes he's about to bump into the butler.

"Oh no."

They crash, with the pizza dropping everywhere. Mikey pops his head out of the mess, a slice of pizza on his head.

"Ooo, pizza." He slurps it into his mouth, Alfred glaring at him.

Batman and Leo spar together, blocking blows and kicks. "Impressive form," Batman comments, nodding to Amy. She holds out her hands, firing multiple ice daggers. The two jump over them, kicking some back to the girl. She backflips over them, landing on her feet safely. "Your father taught you both well."

"Thanks," Leo smiles at him. Batman glances at Amy adjusting her jacket.

"Amelia," He stops sparring with Leo, walking up to her. She stays silent in favor of not biting his head off over his callous comments. "I want us to get started on the right foot if we're going to work together. Tell me your story. Why are you with the turtles? You said you had something to settle with Shredder."

Leo cringes at this, Amy smiling weakly at him. "...I used to go to Trinity School almost a year ago," She says after a few seconds, gesturing to her uniform that's her clothes. "Highest private school in New York. My grades were top of the charts and I was in the running for valedictorian. Until..." She glances away. "My mother got diagnosed with leukemia. Tuition bills cleaned us out; I didn't think we'd be able to pay for her treatment. And then my dad decided to try a...shady organization for help."

"Shredder and his Foot Clan," Batman realizes what organization she's referring to.

"Yeah..." Amy looks down sadly, which Leo notices.

"Ames...are you sure you don't want me to tell it?" He steps a bit forward, sensing her expression.

"I'll be fine," She holds up a hand, but the reassurance is little. "Anyway...my dad worked for Shredder a while to work for the money. And it helped for a while...until Shredder demanded for his cut. Dad didn't have it, so he thought he could ignore the debt until he saved enough money...but no one can ignore the Shredder." Amy narrows her eyes at the mention of him from her own lips. "So he..." She hesitates from saying anything further. He could sense that whatever happened next, it was near from good.

"What happened?" He asks slowly and Amy pulls forward her hair, showing the blue ombre part.

"He mutated me when I was walking home from school...turning me into what you see today. Then when I came home to show my parents, I found my mom...slaughtered like a pig." She blinks back tears at the memory. Leo rushes forward, placing a gentle green hand to her back. He rubs up and down as she takes a deep breath, trying not to remember the memory of seeing her dead mother on the ground...covered in blood. "And as a final screw you, he bludgeoned my dad. He's in a vegetative state because of the damage to his brain...all he feels is pain now. There's no recovery and...his condition is irreversible...I couldn't go back to school knowing that I won't be able to have my parents around anymore, so I...stopped going...it's not worth it."

Tears rush down her face and Leo brings her into a side hug for comfort. Batman's eyes soften. He thought this girl had no place here...but she's exactly like him. He had witnessed his parents' death as a child, and she had seen her mother's corpse...and the horrible state of her father. In fact, his parents were why he was Batman today. And he can see that the reason Amy fights alongside the turtles...

Was to make sure that events like that never happen again.

"...I'm sorry about what you had to go through," Batman speaks up after a few minutes. Amy slowly looks up at him in surprise before smiling weakly.

"...You get used to it. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met the turtles. They heard about what happened from the news, and searched me up. They offered to help me stop Shredder as a team and...here we are," She looks up at Leo, who smiles softly.

"So, this League of Assassins seem like your standard evil ninja deal," Raph comments to Robin, who is at the computer.

"Ha! Hardly. Despite their name, the League would be better understood as a death cult. Worshipping Ra's al Ghul." He presses a button, the computer showing on Ra's image. "The demon's head."

"Okay fine," Raph comments, "_Creepy_ evil ninjas, then."

"He wants to use the League to tear down the cities like Gotham and...rebuild them in his image," Robin narrows his eyes at how despicable the man was.

"Yeah, Ra's obviously has plans for the mutagen your Shredder brought into this city," Batgirl speaks up.

"Ooze," Donnie corrects her. "We call it ooze."

"Really? Ugh, I do not like that word. Ooze. Blegh! Gross," She comments in disgust.

"Can't have it both ways, Batgirl," Amy wipes her nose with her sleeve, walking up to them.

"Right, Shredder gives Ghoulie the ooze, they build some kind of gizmo, and in return, let me get this straight, Shredder gets...a pit?" Raph asks skeptically.

"The Lazarus Pit," Robin corrects him. "It's how Ra's al Ghul has survived centuries. It grants immortality to anyone who bathe in it..."

"An immortal Shredder?" Raph questions slowly. "That would...suck."

"As much as the words 'immortal Shredder' freak me out, I think Batgirl, Amy, and I have solved one of our problems," Donnie calls out, giving the hero a canister with golden liquid in it.

"Yup. With the info Donnie and Amy...I can call you both that, right?"

"By all means," Donnie agrees with a smile.

"I prefer it if my friends call me Amy...which I guess includes you," Amy rubs her neck sheepishly.

"Cool," Batgirl smiles at Amy. "That Donnie and Amy had on their T-Phones, I have whipped up a retromutagen."

"Anti-ooze," Donnie holds up a finger.

"Not gonna call it that," She mutters under her breath as she approaches the two at the computer. "That will reverse the effects of the...stuff."

"You're gonna wanna get that anti-ooze away from _this_ happily-mutated turtle," Raph backs away slightly.

"Don't worry, it'll only work on someone who's been mutated for the last 12 hours. After that, the DNA changes have baked in." Donnie elaborates as he and Amy join Batgirl.

"To work on someone who's been mutated longer than that, we'd have to synthesize it," Amy holds up a finger. Batgirl rubs her chin.

"Although maybe worry a little, because it's untested. Right now there's a...I'm gonna say 40 percent chance of lethal side effects," Batgirl cringes at this.

"...I agree with the turtle. Go stand over there," Robin waves them off.

"Right," Amy deadpans at him.

Leo and Batman continue sparring, with the turtle throwing Batman over his shoulder. He gets up and pumps his fist. "Yes!"

Batman chuckles at this from the floor. "Where were those moves when we fought before? If you focus like that, you'd have had a chance."

"A chance?" Leo offers his hand with a smile. "I won just now."

"I'm still recovering from whatever Shredder did to me," Batman adjusts his shoulder. "I've never seen an attack like that."

"It must've been the Sato Oshi Strike. It's a powerful ninja technique that dates back hundreds of years. Said to be created by the founders of the Foot Clan. It focuses all the body's energy into a single blow, and can prove as fatal to the wielder as it is to the opponent. Because of that, it's been lost to history. Two living ninja masters know how to utilize its full power: My father Splinter, and the Shredder."

"Good to know," Batman comments after a few seconds. "Shredder may have ancient ninja moves, but I've still got a utility belt."

"And furthermore, I am keeping the skateboard until you learn not to use it in the house!" Alfred is dragging Mikey by the mask tails, holding up his skateboard. The turtle is holding the pizza boxes, with the silver tray on top.

"Dude! No!" Mikey protests.

"Calling me 'dude' is not helping your case, young master Michelangelo."

"Come on...old master Alfred," Mikey tries to appeal to him, Alfred sighing at this.

"That's not how that works..."

The other turtles run up to the table. "Look what I got!" Mikey puts down the boxes. Each turtle grabs two boxes each, letting the silver tray fly into the air. It luckily lands on the table safely. They dig in, pizza sauce already on their faces.

Alfred clears his throat, holding a napkin. "Would the young masters care for some napkins?"

Raph and Mikey just stare at him like he's from another planet. "What for?"

He sighs at this, turning around. Amy walks up to the table, lifting the lid to reveal a three-course meal. "Calamari to start off, seafood linguini with butter sauce, and a royal cheesecake for the young madam."

The turtles gasp in shock at this, but she ignores them and digs into her food. She notices that it's eerily silent, looking up at the flabbergasted mutants.

"What? Not everyone can eat pizza all the time like you," She retorts, taking another bite of her calamari.

Batgirl eats a slice, some pizza sauce on her lip. "Batgirl, Robin," Batman approaches them from behind. "Shredder and Ra's will be looking for something to replace the cloud-seeder. Any leads on where they might find that?"

"Not right this second, no," Batgirl muffles, wiping her mouth while Robin is holding a slice of pepperoni.

"Then _that's_ what you should be working on."

She gives a look of dismay, as she was about to take another bite. Robin sighs slowly. "Yes sir." They wanted to enjoy a slice like their friends, but no...

"Come on, dude," Mikey runs up to Batman. "You can't fight crime without first partaking in a cheesy slice."

"This isn't the time for pizza."

Mikey stands there dejectedly. "I totally don't understand that sentence."

Donnie walks up to him, holding his arm that has the pizza. "Shh..." He feeds Mikey while rubbing his head, satisfying the turtle. An alarm suddenly goes off from the computer.

"The Bat signal. Robin, Batgirl, let's move," Batman turns around.

"What about them?" She jerks a thumb to the turtles.

"What do you mean, what about us? We're coming with you," Leo interjects without a doubt.

"Please no!" Robin pinches his nose.

"I don't know Shredder, and i don't know the Foot," Batman walks up to Raph and Leo, pulling out Raph's sai. "Leonardo, his brothers, and Amelia are important assets." Raph takes a hold of his sword. "But...you'll have to follow orders. This is still my city."

"Deal," Leo holds out his hand.

"Definitely gonna want a road pizza!" Mikey holds the pizza boxes, smiling widely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: I really can't say what year the story takes place, because I don't think there's anything that points to a specific year in time. At least, not that I know of. I would assume it'd be 2019, but that's just speculation on my part.**

Shredder and Ra's approach the maniacal villain. "Ra's al Ghul," Joker states knowingly. "I've been waiting so long, I thought you'd forgotten about our...little deal?" He grins widely at the last two words.

The cage door opens, letting the two inside. "I never forget. I trust you have what I want." He smirks at the man.

"Why, I've got it right here." He stands up, unable to move his arms because he's wearing a straightjacket. He opens his mouth, coughing. Hacking up something, a roll of paper emerges from his mouth, the man grinning at him. "An old family recipe, passed down to me from my dear Mommy Joker...who I then killed, by the way." He giggles at the memory.

"This man is an idiot," Shredder says to Ra's, who takes the paper from the Joker's mouth.

"The Joker has his moments." He opens up the paper, seeing a scientific formula. "He has something we need."

"You've got what you want, now pay up!"

Ra's glances at him and then at Shredder. "Shredder, pay the clown."

Shredder digs into his pocket...and holds up a canister of ooze from TCRI. Joker laughs at how much fun he can do with it...

* * *

His laugh echoes into the city, where the Bat signal is shining in the sky. It's coming from Gotham City Police Department.

"Ninjas..." Commissioner Gordon murmurs while waiting for Batman. "As if we didn't have enough problems in this city."

"Commissioner Gordon."

He turns around to see Batman standing there. "What have you got for me?"

Commissioner Gordon turns off the signal and pulls out a file from his jacket pocket. "It's Arkham. Alarms went off an hour ago, but...when..." He looks up and sees the turtles, Amy, Robin, and Batgirl standing behind him. "What are those? And why are you working with Killer Frost? She's a criminal!"

"Teenagers," Mikey starts off with a smile.

"Mutants," Donnie chimes in.

"Ninjas," Raph interjects.

"Turtles," Leo finishes for him.

"I know I may look like who you think is this Killer Frost, but I'm not her," Amy waves it off. "Don't worry, I won't freeze you."

He groans and holds his head. It was better to move on than pursue it further. "Just think about your retirement...someplace where the turtles don't talk and clowns are funny."

"It's okay, Jim. They're friends," Batman explains, Gordon glancing at the five. Somehow, that seemed very unlikely. "Arkham?"

"Right," He adjusts his glasses, deciding to keep it to himself. Amy stares at the two, as that word struck a chord. She'd heard it before after they met Batman...what did that article say? "When my people tried to move in, they were attacked by ninjas, like the ones that have been knocking over laboratories."

"Shredder," Leo grits his teeth, punching his hand.

"We've got the parameter locked down, but we have to assume they are hostages inside," Gordon opens the file. "Guards, docs, nurses. I need you to-"

When he looks up again, everyone is gone, nowhere in sight. "Sure, leave before I finish. That never gets old."

"I'm still here."

Mikey's voice causes him to shout, dropping the papers. Mikey just smiles innocently. Amy walks up to him, hands on her hips.

"Mikey, come on!" She pulls his arm forward and he waves to the commissioner, who sighs slowly.

"I need a coffee..."

* * *

Both teams race across the rooftops of Gotham. "The Foot have been robbing high-tech laboratories all week," Leo states to Batman. "It doesn't make sense for Shredder to take over an asylum all of a sudden."

"Wait, asylum? As in Arkham Asylum?" Amy calls out, looking at her PDA. "That's where Killer Frost is, along with other dangerous criminals that got locked away there. Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two Face..."

"It doesn't matter," Batman's expression hardens. "Arkham and its inmates are too dangerous to take any chances."

They flip past the full moon to the next rooftop.

Batgirl runs next to Amy. "Amy, how did uh...you and Leo..." She glances back at the turtle. "You know?" She's curious to know how it all got started for them.

"Oh, that? Well, we found out that despite our different lifestyles, we had things in common," Amy touches the blue ends of her hair. "And...we're both not normal by society's standards. I guess we boned over that the most. He was really supportive when we met since he already knew about my parents...so much that he asked me out. He didn't have the heart to at first since my...situation," Amy smiles softly. "I liked that. I knew then and there that he cared so much...that he was willing to risk his own happiness for me."

"That's sweet," Batgirl smiles, as it sounded very Leo-like given what she's seen from him.

"We bring out the best and the worst in each other. He comforts me whenever I think about my family and I help him with his insecurities and the pressures of being leader...while at the same time he and his brothers sometimes drive me crazy...and make my stress levels go up." Amy rolls her eyes.

Mikey uses his skateboard to jump around, landing near Batgirl, Robin, and Donnie. "Last one there pays for the pizza!"

"It's not a race!" Robin tells him sharply, but he skates ahead anyway.

"Not with that attitude, it isn't," Batgirl fires her grappling hook, flinging herself into the air.

"Ha! I never said I didn't wanna win!" Robin races faster, jumping down and following after the others. "Wait," he slows down his pace a little, looking around for a missing member. "Where's the girl?"

The turtles look around to see that Amy is indeed gone.

"Woohoo!"

Everyone looks up to see Amy jumping into the air above them, backflipping onto the roof in front of them and runs past all of them in a quick speed. She pulls out her sword, dragging it against the brick as ice trails from the weapon. When she jumps to the next roof, she flings her sword into the air, causing a blue line to form into the sky. It explodes into tiny snowflakes and her sword flies right over her head. She spins around and it lands in her sheath perfectly as she smirks, feeling like she's light on air.

"Whoa," Robin blinks at her. "Cool. Pun intended."

"She's definitely no Killer Frost...and it seems like she has strength all on her own. Hmm. Her speed, her strategy, and her skill leave something to be appreciated," Batman stares at the girl up ahead.

"Yup, she's our sis!" Raph calls out.

"She's been a kunoichi for a few months, but our father says she has great potential of being greater than all ninja masters alive," Leo speaks up.

"Greater than ninja masters..." Batgirl murmurs as the girl emits tiny ice shards from her hair, the small projectiles flying past her. The three heroes could see just how different she is from other humans...definitely nothing they've ever seen before.

* * *

Joker has been set free, standing in front of a microphone. "Attention, inmates of Arkham."

Everyone else's cages are open, allowing the criminals to walk around freely. "Joker here, and I'm pleased to announce you have a new warden! Me. I've got a brand new medication regime for you!" He glances to the side, with that big grin still on his face. "Oh nurse~!"

Nothing occurs and he grunts impatiently, tapping his fingers against the desk. Clearing his throat, he decides to try again. "Nurse Harley Quinn?"

Harley is now dressed in her classic outfit that she wore before she was imprisoned. She hugs the canister of ooze stubbornly.

"Oh fine! Dr. Harley Quinn," He relents, because if he hadn't, she wouldn't have done it...

"Ya damn straight!" She picks up her hammer, breaking a panel that holds water. "8 years of college, a 3 year residency, and he says NURSE!" She replaces the water with the ooze that Shredder paid Joker with, walking away disgruntled. The ooze travels through the pipes and to the sprinklers, dousing the inmates with it. They start to feel the effects of it, as does Harley and Joker. Harley holds her head while giggling, her eyes growing wider. Her jaw extends wider, giving larger teeth and a bigger mouth.

Mr. Freeze holds his jarred head, and his head grows larger, causing the glass to break, leaving his head full of fur.

Scarecrow looks at his hand as it grows claws, his mouth transforming into a beak.

Two-Face's face grows wider, separating into two cat faces.

Poison Ivy's hands grow a Venus Flytrap.

Bane's body grows fur and his hands grow bigger, giving him claws as his muscles inflate.

Killer Frost's feet grow into white fur with claws for toenails.

Joker giggles manically, which eventually turns into a laugh as the ooze starts to take its effect on him. He grows fangs as he smiles...


	9. Chapter 9

Robin lands in front of the gates, hands on his hips proudly. "I win," He declares, someone tapping his shoulder from behind. He yelps, turning around to see Amy standing there.

"Took you guys long enough."

"What-but-how?!" Robin stammers, looking between the roof and her. Amy smiles a bit as two sky blue fairy wings appear on her back.

"Oh, didn't we mention? When she mutated, the ooze gave her wings that she can summon at will," Donnie gestures to her. Robin crosses his arms with a small pout. That could've been something for him to know earlier...

Everyone is suddenly silent and Robin turns around to Arkham Asylum. There's this...ominous presence in the air, and all of them could feel it. They didn't know what it was, but something about Arkham wasn't sitting right...

"No sign of the Foot or the League," Batman speaks up, taking the lead. "Stay sharp."

The others follow, the turtles and Amy pulling out their weapons. They step into the dark lobby, where there's not that much light. Mikey puts down his skateboard near the entrance, for safety of course. Stepping forward, they look around for a sign of anything...

Then there's a loud sound up above, someone dragging a hammer onto the floor. "Well, would you look at that?" Harley Quinn jumps onto the railing, now a hyena. Her mask has extended along with her face, her neck slightly slouched. She has a blonde tail, legs, and her arms are much bigger. "Batsy's made some new best friends!" She plants her hammer on the railing. "So, you gonna introduce me to your new turtle pals or what? And is that," She gasps a bit in fake shock at Amy. "Oh, it's a Frosty Copycat!"

Amy places a hand on her forehead at this. "Harley," Batman says, recognizing her immediately. "What have they done to you?"

"The ooze," Donnie recognizes the work, "They must've injected themselves."

"And Shredder must've given it to them. That means they were here," Amy narrows her eyes. The only place to get ooze in Gotham was from Shredder.

"Uh uh!" Harley waves a finger at the two geniuses, jumping back onto the platform. "There'll be plenty of time for talk once you find Mr. J and our guests! He's got a whole thing planned. I don't wanna ruin it. You know how he gets!" She leaves the room, Leo stepping forward.

"Wait," Batman tells him. "Like Amelia said, Shredder and Ra's have mutated _all_ the inmates at Arkham."

"Was this their plan?" Batgirl asks, baffled. "Mutate the villains and unleash them on the city?"

"I have a feeling this is just one part of the puzzle..." He had his doubts about it, since they had an opportunity to leave the asylum, given that no one else is here besides them. If they didn't leave and they stayed here, they obviously had something up their sleeve... "Split up, investigate each wing. Remember," He turns around to all of them. "This whole asylum is centrally a maze. There are hostages to rescue, and on top of that, even before they were mutated, these inmates were the deadliest criminals in all of Gotham..." He walks away, draping his cape over his body.

"I was kind of expecting a pep talk," Donnie replies, trying not to feel grim over this whole thing.

"That _was _the pep talk," Robin interjects, staring after Batman. He wasn't the pep talk kind of guy.

"Go team!" Batgirl tries to cheer them up. Amy walks forward, pulling out her PDA.

"Big sis...be careful around this Killer Frost dudette if you run into her," Mikey frowns in concern.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mikey's got a point," Raph gestures to him. "You have no idea what she'll be like if ya run into her."

"I know what I'm doing," She turns around to them, but then smiles softly. "But thanks."

"Let's go," Leo waves her forward to follow Batman.

* * *

The kitchen is frozen as Raph, Mikey, and Robin step inside. They slowly walk, weapons ready for anything. "So far, so good," Mikey says with his arms raised. "No creepy manimals in here."

"Says the creepy manimal," Robin retorts back.

"Hey," Mikey gives him a look of disdain. "I'm a super _chill _manimal."

"Really?" Raph and Robin deadpan in unison.

"Sis hates those jokes," Raph shakes his head at his brother.

"What doesn't know won't kill her." A growl is suddenly heard, and they turn to an open freeze that emits air.

"This is as far as you go, for you shall not escape," A large polar bear with a pack stands up. "Mr. Freeze!" He pulls out an ice gun, firing it at them. A block of shards touches the floor and Mikey lands on a hanging pot rack.

"A polar bear with an ice gun. That is so cool!" Mikey shakes the rack a little in excitement.

"I'll show you cool, child," He aims the ice gun, firing shards towards the turtle. He jumps out of the way, the shards cutting the rack.

"And he's got the lines down and everything?!" He ducks out of the way as large ice shards hit the counters. "Dude's on point! Amy would LOVE this guy!"

* * *

Donnie and Batgirl are walking through a dim hallway that's breaking apart, old portraits on the walls. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps in the vast wing.

"This...ugh, ooze, does it affect your mind?" Batgirl asks curiously.

"Oh, no, not that I've encountered. It might change your mannerisms, but you're still you. Just look at my sister; she's still got that budding brain of hers," Donnie chuckles, pointing to his head.

"You guys seem to care a lot about her," Batgirl recalls Mikey and Raph's concern.

"She's been through a lot...we don't have a mom, so I can relate to how she feels not having hers around anymore...She accepted us quickly when we first met her, and I could tell she knew a lot in my area. So I decided to teach her under my wing. It was like she was in another world when she learned how to hack. And after a few months since she moved in, we let her be Special Ops," Donnie looks towards the ground despite the fond memory. "I wish we could've prevented her mutation, but then again, if things were different, we probably wouldn't have a sister."

"Aww, how sweet," A deep voice says out of nowhere, the walls breaking. Two furry hands grab the two, throwing them into the gym. A barbell hits Donnie and Batgirl slides to a stop. Batgirl glances at the turtle, before looking up. Only one person had that kind of strength.

"Bane?"

"I feel like a new man," He clenches his fist, as he's now a mutant jaguar. He now has black clothing, his mask having merged within the mutation. He swipes at Batgirl, who jumps backwards, causing him to knock away a barbell. She lands on a bigger one and he slams his fists to the ground. His strength has certainly enhanced...Batgirl watches as he grabs a punching bag and throws it. She jumps to a light, leaping to another. She suddenly gets hit by a punching bag, knocking her to the ground. Donnie jumps from behind, hitting Bane in the back with his weapon. He spins it around as he faces the mutant jaguar, who grabs him and throws him into the wall.

* * *

Amy, Leo, and Batman descend down into the boiler rooms. "There's traces of ooze here..." Amy murmurs as she looks at her PDA. "But I can't pinpoint it."

They suddenly hear a noise, causing them to stop. "What is it?" Leo turns to Batman.

"Someone's here," Batman says simply and they continue, on their guard as something flies right past them. It goes in all directions, with black feathers fall from above. Amy bends down and plucks one from the ground, turning it around.

"A crow feather...?"

The noise is heard again, with more feathers flying around them. Amy gets onto her feet, Leo pulling on his sword a little. Footsteps are suddenly heard, with ice appearing in front of them. Amy steps back, an arm in front of the others.

"Something tells me that's not you," Batman states knowingly. Amy shakes her head slowly.

"No, it is not..."

Someone lands from the upper railings as a mutant steps out of the shadows. "Hello Batman." Scarecrow is now an actual crow while the other mutant is a snow leopard. "I was afraid you wouldn't show up, though not as afraid as you're going to be!" He chuckles at them.

"Well, well, well," The snow leopard chuckles. "It's Batman...and he brought friends. But I see that one of them is like me..."

"Killer Frost, I presume," Amy's expression hardens at the sight of her.

"Is that supposed to mean you don't like me?" Killer Frost makes ice appears on her hands. "How about some frost bite to cool you down?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane and Dr. Louise Lincoln. Calls himself Scarecrow," Batman explains to the two.

"Really?" Leo gives a skeptical look.

"Scarecrow? That's really his name," Amy scoffs in disbelief. Scarecrow lunges forward as Killer Frost throws ice towards Amy, knocking her towards the ground. Scarecrow attempts to claw the two, but misses. Batman flips to a stop, looking up.

"Watch out, he has a fear gas that can make you see things that aren't real," Batman calls out, but Leo gets hit from behind with the aforementioned gas. Amy turns around to him.

"Leo!"

She hears a yell, turning around to Killer Frost, who lunges for her. Amy front flips, kicking Killer Frost down. Leo coughs, looking up. His vision is disoriented, and he finds himself in a different boiler room. This one is red and ominous. He turns around in shock to see his brothers and Amy. Scarecrow appears right behind them.

"Get out of here, before Scarecrow-"

Scarecrow opens his mouth, crows flying out of it. "Mikey! Raph, Donnie! Ames!" He can only watch as the crows peck at them. They're surrounded, and the crows relentlessly attack them...

Until they end up dead on the floor, their skin withered and their mouths wide open. Leo gasps in horror, bending down to Donnie. He shudders slowly as Donnie's arm is completely dust and it flies away. It's his worst nightmare...

"No...NOOOO!"

Scarecrow appears behind the horrified turtle. "Everyone is gone...and it's all your fault," He taunts the mutant. He couldn't believe it. If his brothers and the love of his life is gone...

There's nothing left for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel: I started classes today, so now I have to update the movie in the afternoon instead of late morning like I've been usually doing since I don't finish classes until around 12:30. But we do have five chapters left, and then we'll be moving onto Big Hero 7! PS, I have at least 20 minutes of that movie left. It's Big Hero 6, my favorite movie! Of course I was gonna work on it nonstop! Can't wait to see new episodes of the series!**

Mikey peeks around the corner as Robin flings bat projectiles. Mr. Freeze blocks it with his furry arm before snarling his teeth. A microwave is suddenly thrown into his cheek and he turns to see Raph spinning towards him. The turtle kicks him in the face, landing on the ground. He then kicks the leg...but it's very strong, causing him to scream. Mr. Freeze roars and his eyes widen. The polar bear mutant slams his fist into the floor, and it gets stuck there.

Robin runs up with a silver tray in his hands, leaping into the air. Just when he was about to hit the mutant with it, he gets knocked back by the laser gun. Mikey looks over him for a quick second, glancing at the polar bear. He readies his ice gun at them.

"HEY!" Raph screams. "Creature!" He turns around as the turtle stands up. "Leave that kid alone!"

He spins his sais, running up to the bear. He jumps past the icicles and jumps onto the wall. He elevates himself above Mr. Freeze's head, stabbing his sai into the fur. However, it doesn't do much damage, the polar bear growling at him. He flings Raph around, trying to get him off, but the turtle hangs on. Mr. Freeze finally throws him off, and aims his gun at Raph. He hits the wall, and then gets trapped by the ice from the gun.

He glances to Mikey and fires the icicles. Mikey flings his nunchucks around, breaking every single one.

"Mikey!"

He looks to Raph. "I'm gonna need some help up here!"

Mikey turns back to Mr. Freeze, narrowly missing an icicle that was aimed for his head. "I'm a little bit busy right now!" He calls out, running away from the polar bear as he relentlessly attacks him. He roars and Robin looks up, rubbing the back of his head. He's confused to see Mikey rolling away from the ice gun, with Raph seemingly nowhere in sight. He looks to the turtle and stands up, digging into the back of his shirt.

He pulls out a button device and presses the red button, throwing it towards Raph. He throws two more. "Whoa, hang on, what are those?!" Raph demands, and he gets his answer as they all beep at the same time. "Bad idea, bad idea!"

Something red spreads through the ice, melting it off and releasing Raph. He falls into the puddle, grunting at Robin. The sidekick flings more devices at Mr. Freeze, Mikey jumping out of the way. The heat wave spreads to Mr. Freeze's body, slightly harming him.

"Hey Freeze, if you can't stand the heat-"

"Please don't," Raph interrupts wearily, knowing where this was going.

"Stop," Robin begs with a deadpan look.

"Get out of the kitchen!" Mikey finishes anyway. "Boom! I got lines too!"

Mr. Freeze growls up at them, not amused at all. "On second thought, let's just run."

Mikey slides out the door first, followed by Raph and Robin. Mr. Freeze breaks through the wall instead of going through the front door, roaring as he chases after them.

* * *

Bane walks up to Donnie, grinning. "Did they not tell you about me, little turtle?"

Donnie slowly looks up, only to get his face grabbed by the jaguar. "Get him off me, get him off me!" He muffles, but Bane grabs him by the shoulders.

"I'm the man who broke The Bat!" He declares, lifting Donnie up above his head. Batgirl can only watch as he slams Donnie's shell into his knee. Bane screams in pain, since Donnie has a hard shell. The turtle uses this distraction to kick him in the face. Batgirl rushes into action, grabbing a barbell from the floor. She jumps up and swings it into Bane's face, knocking him onto the ground. She slowly drops it, hand on her hip with a smile.

"Nice work," She comments to her friend.

"Thanks. Although, I can't really take credit for the shell," He jerks a thumb to his back. "That's more...you know," He taps the hard shell with his staff. "Evolution." He puts the staff into his sheath.

"Sure," She gives him a look of amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo is still feeling the effects of what Scarecrow did to him. He grits his teeth in rage as he looks at all the crows, swords ready. "Your brothers and your pretty little girlfriend are gone. Too weak to save them."

"You KILLED them!" Leo shouts in anger, swinging his swords around and panting.

"Leonardo," He can hear Batman's voice, but all he sees is Scarecrow. "Listen to my voice."

Leo yells as he runs up to the villain, who only dodges his attacks. He doesn't stop, as he wanted to make Scarecrow pay.

"I don't know what you're seeing, but it's not real," Batman tries to reason with him while ducking.

"You'll PAY for what you did!" He lunges towards Batman, who backs away.

"Your anger won't help your brothers or Amelia." He jumps away from Leo's attacks, kicking him from behind as an attempt to calm him down. "You have to focus. Fight it. Amelia, you know him. Talk him out of this!"

Amy slides away as she's holding up her arms, blocking Killer Frost's ice with a shield of her own. "Multitasking while trying to fight isn't as easy as people would think!"

Killer Frost lifts up her hands, an icicle appearing underneath Amy's foot. It sends her flying backwards and onto the floor.

"I almost feel sorry for you," Killer Frost walks up to her. She slowly lifts up her head as the villain is only a few feet away. "I could've taught you so much..."

"I don't wanna learn anything from the likes of you!" Amy spits at her, disgusted that she thinks that the girl would even want to know a damn thing from her.

"Amelia, you've done everything that she knows how to do. Do something unexpected!" Batman calls out to her. Amy glances to her sword, and then at her hands. She'd never tried using her weapons and her power at the same time...but nothing is impossible.

She grabs her sword, getting onto her feet quickly and running up to Killer Frost. Spinning around, she swings the weapon towards Killer Frost. It sends a large blue scar towards the woman, hitting her dead on. Killer Frost flies into the air, hitting the ceiling. She then hits the floor and groans.

Amy gasps at this, looking down at her sword. "Wow..."

The crows fly above Leo, who grits his teeth. Amy stands up, looking towards the turtle. "Leo, it's me. I don't know if you'll listen, but you have to stop this. It's not real!"

Leo slowly sits up, looking at his sword. He didn't know why, but the female voice seemed so right...he turns around and swings his sword into Scarecrow, knocking him to the ground. He pants slowly, bending down as he tries to calm himself.

Amy was about to go to him, but Batman places an arm in front of her. He injects something into Leo's arm. "The antidote to Crane's gas. It should wear off quickly."

Leo blinks as the colors start changing.

"Leo? Leo, can you hear me?" He can hear Amy's soft voice calling out to him and as his vision goes back to normal, he can see her kneeling right in front of him. Batman is standing nearby, his eyes widening as he realizes that it was an illusion...

"Leo?"

His name from her voice snaps him out of it. "A-Ames? Is that really you?"

"Yes...?" She answers slowly, glancing at Batman. "Why are you asking m-"

He engulfs her into a tight hug, sniffling into her shoulder. The illusions of what Scarecrow did to them...her...they're swirling everywhere in his head. "Y-You were..."

"Shh," She hugs him back, deciding not to question it further. He obviously saw something horrible with that gas... "It's okay...I'm here...whatever happened...it's over."

"...Just don't leave me," He tightens the hug, feeling that if he let go, he'd lose her for real. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," She murmurs, rubbing the back of his shell. "I promise."

He lifts his head up, delicately touching her left cheek with his right hand. "I've been wanting to say this for a while...and seeing from what I just experienced...well, I love you, Ames."

Her eyes widen as she slowly processes the words. Did she hear what she thinks she just heard? Leo...loves? Loves her? "Oh...wow..." Amy says quietly as it's the first time he said that. "I...I love you too..."

Leaning in, he tenderly presses his lips to hers. She returns the gesture and they stay like that for a few seconds before hearing someone clear their throat. Leo pulls away, looking up to see Batman staring down at them.

"Oh, uh," He immediately stands up, both of them embarrassed. They forgot that he was standing there...

"Let's move," Batman walks past them and they fix themselves up, following after him.

* * *

Raph runs up the stairs, jumping up to another floor. Robin follows, but Mikey trips while still running up the stairs. He joins the others and Raph opens the door, quickly closing it.

"I don't think Bear Breath saw us run in here," Mikey glances at Robin.

"Hello boys."

The lights flicker and they can see sort of see someone in the darkness. "All these years, I never realized what my true potential was..." She reveals herself to be a giant planet with big pink hair and Venus Flytrap arms.

"This is bad, huh?" Raph asks Robin.

"Worse. It's Poison Ivy," Robin explains to them.

"Although, all this personal growth can make a plant...hungry." She reaches her flytrap arms towards them, but she's not able to attack. Mikey braces for the impact, but realizes a few seconds later on that she can't touch them.

"Wait, for real? She can't reach?"

She tries with as much effort as possible, looking towards the reason why she can't reach: it's because her roots are stuck to the floor. Mikey laughs at this and she tries again.

"Hold on." She tries to move her roots, but her attempts are unsuccessful.

"So..." Raph looks at the other two. "Walk around her?"

They shuffle to the left. "Get back here!" She demands as Robin opens the door and they walk through.

"So long, plant babe," Mikey salutes as they leave.

"Nooo!" She cries out in anguish. She had her chance, and she lost it.


	11. Chapter 11

Batman kicks the door open, the trio in an empty room. Two-Face is there, standing in front of two hostages with his gun ready. He has two cats for faces.

"Glad you could join us, Bat," The white cat says with a smirk.

"You're just in time for the coin toss," Red Cat holds up a coin.

"Two-Face," Batman recognizes him. Leo's about to attack, but Batman stops him. "Wait."

"Better listen to the Bat, Turtle Boy and young lady," A voice calls out from the balcony. Someone slithers into the room. "Take it from me...one reptile to another." Joker reveals himself to be a snake mutant, chuckling darkly.

"Joker," Batman states simply, the other two glancing at him in shock. "Where's Ra's al Ghul, and Shredder?"

Joker gasps sharply at this. "That's it?! Where's Ra's? Where's Shredder?!" He puts a hand to his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Why not, 'Joker, darling, I love what you've done with yourself.' Honestly, Bat, I'm hurt." He leans against the balcony in dismay, Harley approaching him from behind.

"Aw, don't pout, puddin'," She strokes his back. "I love your scales."

"I go through all this trouble, and it's like he doesn't even see me!" He complains, Leo and Amy glancing at each other. Being a couple themselves, the two villain's dynamic in their relationship was...odd. Definitely nothing they've ever seen before. It's almost as if everything she says is to please the Joker. Harley grabs his face.

"You work so hard. You're my workiest Joker!" They nuzzle noses together. A crash is heard and Raph, Mikey, and Robin emerge from another door.

"Hey, we made it," Mikey announces, seeing Joker and Harley flicking tongues to each other. He shudders at the sight. "That's...weird and gross."

Amy and Leo put a hand in front of their mouths, the girl's face turning a little green. "Go on," Batman tells them. The two turn around and vomit in unison.

"That's really disgusting," Amy murmurs as she wipes her mouth.

"Agreed," Leo coughs into his fist. Raph looks downwards to see the hostages.

"It's the hostages!"

"Wait for my signal," Batman orders, still in front of Amy and Leo.

"Nuts to that!" Raph pulls out his sai. "It's rescuing time!" He rushes forward, Leo pulling out his sword.

"Raph!"

"Are you deaf?!" Amy calls out after him, sighing in defeat. Two-Face opens fire at the two turtles. They dodge the bullets, with a batarang lodging into the gun. Raph hits him in the face with the back of his sai. He walks up to the male hostage.

"Joker always has a trap," Batman warns as Raph lifts up the sack to reveal a taser. It activates, shocking both turtles.

"Whoops!" Joker replies innocently. "Did you think those were hostages?" He waves the button in his right hand. "Guess the joke's on you!" He laughs as Leo and Raph fall to the floor, groaning. Harley jumps, preparing to finish them off, but she gets knocked down by Amy flinging an ice dagger at her. A rope is thrown at her, capturing her. She bares her teeth at Robin, who rushes forward with Mikey. Batman runs in as Harley tries to pull the rope. Two Face gets onto his feet.

"You had your chance."

"My turn."

The two faces fire two guns, causing Mikey and Robin to turn the other way. They jump, crawling onto the balcony. Harley breaks the rope off, running towards Batman and Amy. She's about to attack when Mr. Freeze arrives through the door next to them.

"Batman, just the flying rodent I wanted to kill!" He aims his ice gun towards them. Mikey peeks above the balcony.

"This is the guy I wanted you to meet, Amy!" He calls out.

"The feeling isn't mutual," She backs away a bit and he aims the ice gun. Amy and Batman jump away from the icicles. Robin peeks from his spot next to Mikey.

"Oh right. Forgot about that," Mikey deadpans.

"Rematch?" Robin offers as they watch Amy backflip away from the polar bear.

"Rematch," Mikey narrows his eyes in determination. They run down the balcony and jump onto Mr. Freeze's back. He thrashes around, trying to get them off. "He's winning again!"

He throws them off, knocking them into a door. They land on the ground near Leo and Raph. Batman looks at the group before Harley slams her hammer onto his chest.

"Just stay down, Batsy!"

"Hey!" Amy appears out of nowhere, kicking her away. She swings her hammer at the girl, sending her flying. She spins until she hits the wall, falling down immediately. Amy lands next to Leo with a groan. When Batman tries to get up, he gets trapped into ice from the ice gun.

"See, Bats, isn't this a fun chance of pace?" Joker slithers down from the balcony. "Me, you, this city, its villains. Oh, we were in such a rut." He stops in front of Batman, holding up the ooze he got from Shredder. "But this ooze...ooo, is really shaking things up!" He throws it up into the air, catching it.

"I made a deal with old Knifey Hand and Demon Head. They gave me some of their wonderful ooze to play with." Harley looks at Batman with a big grin. "And in return, I gave them the formula for my Joker Venom." He holds up a needle with purple liquid in it, chuckling. "Turns out, when you combine the ooze with my little mixture, you get something new." He sticks the needle into the ooze, the two dangerous mixtures combing. "Something that not only transforms you...but drives you mad." He holds up the needle, where Batman's reflection can be seen glaring at the mixture.

"Of course, it's a difficult concoction to make in large doses. Why, I only have enough for...one." He stabs Batman in the neck with the new mixture. Batman starts shaking, his eyes twitching as he can feel the effects. Joker just laughs at his pain as the hero continues to scream. Purple vines start moving onto his face.

Leo slowly lifts his head up. "What's going on?" He glances next to him, seeing Amy's back to him as she's still laying there. He shakes her a bit and she opens her eyes, sitting up slowly. Just as the others are coming to, Batgirl and Donnie burst into the room. She glances at all of them before noticing the situation.

"Uh oh."

Joker slithers around to face Batman, wanting to watch. He grits his teeth as his face turns darker, gaining fangs and yellow eyes. His arms grow larger and so does his body, breaking the ice apart. His back extends to give him bat wings. He takes flight up to the glass ceiling, turning back around.

"A bat Batman?!" Mikey exclaims as they're all staring in shock. He flies back around and grabs Two Face by his feet. He then flies up to one of the stained glass windows, throwing Two Face out the one with the clownfish on it.

"Wasn't Two-Face on our side?" Harley asks a clapping Joker curiously.

"Who cares?! It's not about sides, it's about selling the joke!" He exclaims, both of them laughing. Mr. Freeze aims his ice gun at the mutant bat, who deflects it with his large wings. He breaks the ice apart.

"Impossible..." Mr. Freeze murmurs in disbelief as Batman tackles him deep into the ground. They hear Mr. Freeze's scream, listening in horror, then some snaps...and then nothing. Robin steps forward, only for the mutant bat to dash out of the hole, landing in front of them. Amy backs away in horror...and the reason for that is...

Batman has one of Mr. Freeze's ears in his mouth.

They all scream in surprise as he spits it out into the floor. Mikey covers his mouth with his three fingered hand, holding in his vomit. The mutagen and Joker's Venom has obviously made him more violent...

"D-Did he just kill that polar bear?" Amy covers her mouth in shock. She hasn't known Batman long enough, but she knows fully well that he doesn't kill. That's saved for the Joker...

"Batman?" Robin approaches him slowly, hoping to get through to him. "Father...are you there?"

Batman bares his teeth at the boy, Leo pulling him away.

"I don't think Batman is home right now..." He pulls Robin away from the bat, who lets out a roar.

The battle between the mutated bat and the two teams...has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman looks around and sees Amy, baring his teeth. She turns pale, remembering what he did to the polar bear mutant. He lunges towards her, but Raph tackles him, landing on his back. Batman opens his wings and takes flight. Raph screams at the unexpected ride, Joker laughing at how crazy violent Batman suddenly is.

"Oh, a bat monster after my own snake heart," He takes Harley's hand and they snuggle. Raph lands in front of Mikey, who rushes to help.

"Batgirl, the anti-ooze," Donnie tells her.

"Retromutagen, and it's right here, but it's untested, it could kill him!" She corrects, taking the needle out of her pocket.

"If he escapes and too much time passes, this change will be permanent, right?" Leo asks her.

"Right," She, Donnie, and Amy say in unison. He takes it from Batgirl.

"Then we don't have a choice."

"He's right. We can't let him go into the city," Amy sighs slowly at the risk. It was either prevent the city from terror, or let Batman stay like this forever. Leo turns to the girl, pointing to the bat mutant.

"Ames, get me over to him."

She opens her wings and he jumps onto her back. She leaps into the air, taking flight as they see Mikey being chased by Batman. Amy lowers herself above Batman, following his movements. Eventually, she gets close enough for Leo to jump. He lands on the back of Batman, holding up the anti-ooze.

"Hold...still!" He's about to inject it into him, but Batman grabs his arm, a wing grabbing Leo by the shoulder. He throws Leo onto the ground and the anti-ooze falls out of his hands. It rolls to a stop in front of him. He's about to grab it, but gets stopped by a hammer to his hand.

"I'll take that," Harley snatches the anti-ooze from the ground. "Don't want you ruining our fun!"

"Well guess what?!"

She looks up to see an angry Amy flying towards her. "You're gonna regret what you just did, bitch!" She swings her sword, firing the blue scar-like projectile from before. Leo gets snatched by the flying Batman, Harley laughing at Amy and jumping out of the way. She growls and spins around, her leg emitting ice daggers. Harley throws her hammer, causing Amy to be hit in the stomach.

"We'll help Leo," Raph stands up, pointing to Batgirl. "You get the anti-ooze."

"Got it."

She and Robin use their grappling hooks as the turtles reach Batman. He pushes them off as they try to tackle him. Joker and Harley laugh until Batgirl kicks Joker. Robin lands in front of the hyena mutant.

"Look who it is, the boy blunder. Looks like you-" He kicks her hammer into her face, distracting her long enough for him to punch her to the ground. He hits her snout repeatedly before reaching towards the anti-ooze. She attempts to bite him and he leans back, Harley pushing his face away as he tries to get the needle.

Batgirl rushes over to help, only to be caught by Joker's tail. He brings her over to him. "Let's see what kind of venom I've got in these new fangs," He rubs his hands, "Shall we?" He shows her his mouth, but she knees him in the jaw, headbutting him. This causes him to release her.

"Like, calm down, dude!" Mikey screams while holding onto Batman's neck. He throws the turtle off him, causing him to bounce a little. Raph tackles him from behind.

"We just gotta keep him here!" He throws Raph off and into Donnie. Leo tackles him as Raph and Donnie slide to a stop. "And, you know, keep him from killing us."

Batman throws Leo into Raph, who growls in annoyance at being hit again. Amy flies into the air, aiming her hands at Batman. An ice beam comes from it, freezing Batman's arms. She flies around him and freezes his legs.

Harley laughs at Robin, but he bites her finger, causing her to shout in pain. He kicks her face and snatches the anti-ooze. She grabs his leg, knocking him down.

"Batgirl!" Robin throws the needle above Joker, whose mouth is being pulled at by Batgirl. She looks up and goes to grab the needle, but Joker grabs her by her cape. She takes it off and slides, catching the needle just in time before it hit the ground.

"Donnie, catch!" She throws it and he catches it into his hand. Batman breaks free from his ice holds and flies into the air, grabbing Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie throws the needle to him. Mikey stumbles with his hands, but catches it.

"Batman, if this kills you, please don't become a Bat ghost and haunt me!" Mikey swings around, landing on Batman's shoulders. Batman catches his right arm, but he throws the anti-ooze into his left arm, stabbing the needle into Batman's chest. He lets out a scream, flying towards the ceiling. "Cowabunga!" He rides Batman and jumps off as he crashes into Joker and Harley. The three hit the balcony, landing on the floor. Batman slides to a stop as the anti-ooze is entered into his body. Amy flies up and catches Mikey, landing near the others.

The needle pops out of Batman's chest as he screams, thrashing around. They step carefully over to him as his wings start to disappear into his back. His clawed hands screech against the floor before turning back into human hands. His face turns back to normal and he lies down there.

"Did it...work?" Mikey asks slowly. Donnie and Amy glance to each other, bending down to him. Amy checks his pulse while Donnie takes a hold of his arm.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Donnie smiles up at them.

"It's faint, but he still has a pulse, and his vitals seem normal," Amy looks over the hero. Batgirl and Robin stare at her. "Oh. My mom was a doctor..."

Robin sighs slowly, glad that his father is okay. "You saved him," He looks up at Mikey. "Thank you..."

Mikey hugs him happily, lifting him up into the air. "Please stop."

Harley, still unconscious, moves around a little. The Joker pushes her off him, hissing at the others. He giggles as he wiggles himself out of the debris, attempting to make an escape. He hits two yellow boots and looks up, seeing Batgirl. She puts back on her cape and he looks at her nervously, as he did threaten to poison her...

"Um, hello, Batgirl. Love your boots."

She lifts up her left foot and he gulps. One kick later, he lands on the ground, with all of his teeth falling out. Batgirl whistles with two fingers and Amy holds out a hand, a snow swirl coming from it. The teeth spin around in a tiny snow tornado before they're frozen. They break themselves off and Batgirl lifts up Joker by the hair. She holds out her phone.

"Smile." She takes a selfie of the moment.

"Batgirl and I found the surviving hostages in a room downstairs," Donnie explains as Mikey helps Robin carry Batman away. "They're fine...mostly."

"And now that we know the anti-ooze works, we can give it to the Gotham Police to get these inmates back to normal," Leo states, although he's frowning. "But if Shredder and the Foot aren't even here..."

"Then this whole damn thing was just a giant distraction!" Raph punches his hands together. Amy's eyes widen as she looks out the ceiling.

"And I think I know why..."

Leo sighs, putting a hand to his face. "What happened to the security? Shouldn't there be guards around here?"

"Chances are...that Shredder and Ra's got to them all," Donnie reveals gravely. Amy lets out a small sigh. Of course people would die; every single lab break-in has left at least one death. Shredder doesn't let any witnesses live...

He either kills them, or he damages them so badly, like he did to her parents...

"Ames, call the police," Leo looks down at her and she nods knowingly, pulling out her phone.

* * *

At the docks, a crate is being transported to Ra's and Shredder's possession. The Penguin laughs as the crate is lowered. "I must say, Mr. Al Ghul, I'm glad you asked me to obtain this device for you. It took considerable skill and coin to steal it. Ah, but that's why you came to the best..."

"My new-found associate left me little choice," Ra's glances at Shredder. The spiked ninja clan leader narrows his eyes at the disdain in his voice. The Penguin snaps his fingers and the crate is opened, revealing the very piece they were trying to steal from Wayne Enterprises.

"A genuine, one of a kind, Wayne Enterprises cloud-seeder," The tiny man gestures to the part. Stockman flies up to it.

"This is it," He rubs his hands. "Finally."

"You've done well, Penguin...Shredder, remind me that you're still good at something, and take care of The Penguin," Ra's walks away.

"What about my finder's fee?" The Penguin rubs his hands slowly. He could just imagine how much money he'll get for this. "Quite a lot of money was discussed."

"There is no money," Shredder narrows his eyes. Even if there was any, he still wouldn't hand it over to this tiny fool.

"What?!" The Penguin exclaims in anger. "It's a trick! Kill him!"

However, the two goons next to him fall onto the ground, arrows in their backs. He shouts in surprise, turning around to see two ninjas with bows and arrows. More of his men fall, all of them dead. He opens his mouth in shock.

"Your men are all dead," Shredder explains to him. "Would you like to be next?" He extends his gauntlet, the Penguin looking between the weapon and him. He was definitely too valuable to die, money or not!

"Fine, take it. I'll consider this a resume-building experience," He grumbles as he walks past Stockman.

"Don't feel too bad," Stockman calls out after him. "I've been with the Foot for years, and I've never been paid...which I guess is a mark in the hostage column..."


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the BatCave, Mikey, Robin, and Alfred are looking over Batman, who has been unconscious since he was turned back to normal.

"The Wayne Enterprises containership that was moving the cloud-seeder to Blood Haven was hijacked last night," Batgirl confirms Amy's suspicions as they check out the reports. "The thieves then smuggled the cloud-seeder back into Gotham Port."

"While _we _were dealing with those freaks in Arkham!" Raph mutters bitterly.

"It was part of their plan to distract us while they stole the cloud-seeder. That way we wouldn't be able to stop them," Amy frowns, crossing her arms. "At least most of the inmates are cured of their mutagen and sent back into their cells, while one of them is...dead," She covers her mouth to hold in the vomit that was trying to escape.

"With the machinery the Foot has stolen, I think they're building something that will mix the ooze with Joker's formula, and launch the Joker-rized ooze into the clouds above the city," Donnie explains, showing an example of what the cloud-seeder does.

"And when it rains down...it'll turn everyone in Gotham into a monster mutant like Batman," Leo says slowly.

"A world full of mindless violent mutants..." Amy shudders at the thought. "Don't forget what happened to Mr. Freeze, if this ends up happening, other people will die! It'd be endless violence...chaos..." She looks up at the computer. "A world full of murder..."

"Dudes!"

They turn around at Mikey's loud voice. "I'm freaking out here! Did everyone _else_ know that Batman is Bruce Wayne?!"

Raph facepalms at him. "I mean...you knew the Batcave was under Wayne Manor," Donnie speaks up.

"I'm just saying it's a lot to take in," Mikey scratches his cheek. "Rich, and cool?! Like leave something for the rest of us, guy!"

Alfred pushes Mikey away from Batman. "I'm going, I'm going, okay?!"

"Do we have any idea where Shredder and Ra's are building this machine?" Leo turns back to the computer.

"I don't know exactly how Joker makes his venom, but I do know where the components would be," Batgirl pulls up a diagram of the cloud-seeder, and then at a factory. "Ace Chemicals. It's where the Joker was created when he fell into...you know, chemicals. So if they need venom, they'll be there."

"So he went back to his roots...where it all started," Amy points up to the picture.

"He knew that it would be there," Batgirl and Amy say in unison. She turns to the girl with a smirk and they high five.

"But it's walled off," Leo notices the barriers. "Easy to defend."

"So what? If they're dug in and ready for a fight, then we bring 'em a freaking fight," Raph punches his fists together, relishing in the idea of kicking some butt.

"_We_ aren't doing anything."

They turn around to see Batman slowly getting onto his feet. Alfred holds his arm, Robin rushing over to him. "Master Bruce, you are not well."

Batman rips off the IV. "I'm as well as I need to be." He glances at the turtles before walking up to his desk. "Batgirl and Robin are coming with me to Ace. The turtles and Amelia are going home." He takes hold of his shirt, sure of his decision. They seemed like essential allies at first, but now that he's well, he sees just how flawed they are, every single one. Instead of doing things his way, they rushed too quickly, and because of that, they lost the cloud-seeder. They endangered the city.

His city.

"What?!" Mikey exclaims in disbelief. "Come on! We know your secret identity! Our team-up has been cemented!"

He puts on his shirt, turning to them. "I gave you a chance, but you five are impulsive, and you don't follow orders. I want you out of Gotham," He glares at them fiercely.

"Uh, father," Robin stands in front of the five. "Look, it pains me to say this, but the turtles and Amelia saved you in Arkham. They are valiant allies. Even the dumb one, Michelangelo."

"Hey!" Mikey calls out in protest, "Not cool!" He crosses his arms, Amy patting his shell.

"If it wasn't for them, Joker never would've gotten close enough to inject me in the first place," He narrows his eyes, putting on his cape and throwing his mask over his head. "This is not up for discussion."

They stare at him for a few seconds, Robin's eyes sad. Leo steps up a bit. "Maybe he's right. Following Batman's lead took us to Arkham and distracted us from Shredder. We'd be better off on our own," He speaks up, everyone except Raph and Amy turning to leave.

"No, no, he ain't right!" Raph pushes past his brothers, Amy following after him. "Batman, I get the whole brooding loner thing. Sitting up on rooftops, mumbling about how you're the only one who can stand up to evil in your own city. That's my whole deal! I love that stuff! I totally agree that my brothers and sister are annoying. Unbearingly so sometimes."

Amy clears her throat, crossing her arms. Leo also clears his throat, causing Raph to turn to them. "Where are you going with this?"

Raph scoffs, turning back to Batman. "That's _why_, when things get tough, I don't even bother with 'em. I go off on my own and I do things my way."

"He does do that," Donnie agrees with him, Mikey nodding. Raph gives them a look.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: every single time, I just get into more trouble, and my siblings have to bail me out."

Mikey pops up behind him. "It's true, every time!"

"Sure, we make mistakes, sure we make the wrong moves, but we can't get better." Raph whips Batman around to face them. "If you don't trust us."

Everyone gasps, though Mikey does his a second late. Batman just keeps a stoic expression. "We're family, and learning from your mistakes together is how a family works, whether mutant or human," Raph puts his arm around Amy.

"This isn't a family," Batman pushes past them. "It's a team."

"...Ain't that the same thing?"

Batman comes to a stop at his car. No matter what happened, he was right. Looking towards his family, he remembers all of the times that they've saved the city...together. Not just as a family, but also a team. And a team, like a family, sticks together. They've definitely made their own mistakes in the past...

"Batman, whether you like it or not, we're one and the same," Amy speaks up. "We've all been through a lot, but you and I...we're both the same person deep down. I know you don't see it, but I can tell that when you looked at me, you lost your parents too. We both share a dedication to save lives, and would do anything to protect home, and everyone in it. Even if we have different attitudes about doing it, our goals are the exact same one. So are you gonna stand there and be stubborn about it, or are we gonna work together to help save Gotham, your city?"

Batman stares at her after her argument, slowly realizing...

"You're both right."

Everyone except the two and Alfred stand there in shock. Batman just admitted that someone besides him was right. He walks up to Leo.

"Let's stop Ra's and Shredder...together," He holds out his hand, which Leo is about to shake until Mikey jumps onto Raph's back.

"Awesome! Dibs on the BatMobile!" He rushes past them.

"Uh, we have our own ride," Leo tells him.

"You do?" Batgirl turns to him in surprise.

"Yeah, we didn't walk here from New York," Donnie chuckles a little.

"Don't care! Called BatMobile!" Mikey straps himself in with a big smile. Amy places a hand on her forehead at his enthusiasm.

"Oh, let him. I don't think any of us wanna deal with his whining if we _don't _allow him to go in it," She glances at the turtles, who nod in agreement.

"Hmm," Batgirl rubs her chin at Amy. She raises an eyebrow at the hero. "I'm not sure that your school uniform is gonna cut it this time around..."

"I came to Gotham in this; what else am I supposed to wear?" Amy gestures to herself.

"Oh, Alfred~," Batgirl sings as Alfred holds out measuring tape.

* * *

Everyone waits around, getting their gear ready in the lair. They suddenly hear a click, looking up to see Amy descending down the stairs slowly. Leo's eyes widen at her. Amy now wears a pink cheongsam-styled halter top with pale green splashes or blotches, denim pants that are black with pink and black mesh at the bottoms of the legs, and black boots with white edges on them. Her belt is decorated with two guns held by holsters, her sword on a sheath behind her back. Black fingerless gloves cover her hands. Her hair is in two high ponytails, stopping at her waist.

"Whoa," Leo comments lowly, his heart beating fast.

"I'm likin' Badass Amy," Raph smirks, crossing his arms. Donnie nudges the shocked Leo, smiling.

"I think Leo here does too!"

"Hmm," Batman inspects her for a few seconds before smiling a little. She's definitely grown throughout her time in Gotham...

Amy laughs, spinning around once so everyone can get a good look. "Thanks, Alfred. I love it."

"You are welcome, madam," Alfred bows to her.

"Can we go now?!" Mikey calls out impatiently, wanting to take a ride in the BatMobile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel: Tell me how I get a textbook I need for school in the mail, and it comes with a can of Red Bull XD I don't even like energy drinks like that!**

In the streets of Gotham, Batman drives the BatMobile, to Mikey's glee. He looks around at all of the shiny white, red, or green buttons.

"So many buttons...can I please just-"

"Don't. Press. Anything," Batman interrupts him sharply. Next to his car is the vehicle that the turtles and Amy took to arrive in the city: The Party Wagon. However, it makes a lot of noises.

"You ride around in this thing?" Robin asks skeptically, crossing his arms. "On purpose?"

Leo smirks in amusement, knowing how to sway his opinion. He simply pulls a lever, causing the wings in the back to go upwards. The mirrors move down so that they're in front of the window, and the back panel opens up to reveal the engine. It's put on turbo, causing it to pass the Bat Mobile.

"Okay, that's cool!" Robin grins in excitement. Leo looks up to the sky. Amy swoops down between the two cars, a determined expression on her face.

Ace Chemicals gets locked from the front as Ra's clan reveal themselves standing guard. Fire comes out of all the pipes as they wait. They prepare bows, but these arrows are made of metal instead of standard ones.

The Bat Mobile comes into view first, followed by the Party Wagon. The arrows all blink red before they're fired into the air. They turn out to be explosive arrows and the two vehicles swerve back and forth. Another wave is fired, but Amy throws her arms in front of her, creating a giant shield around all of them. The explosives hit the shield, but they do nothing to break it as Amy moves the shield forward while in the air. Once the onslaught is over, she throws her arms in the air, breaking the barrier into tiny ice shards that fly behind them.

One of the men snaps his fingers and he's given a bazooka. He fires at them.

"Rocket!" Mikey screams once he sees it. The Party Wagon speeds up ahead, narrowly deflecting the rocket. The wing hits the rocket, causing it to change direction. It flies behind them and explodes, the blast affecting the van. Leo moves the wheel with all his might, driving straight in front of the Bat Mobile. Another wave of arrows is fired and Amy springs into action. She holds up her left arm, creating a turtle like shield made of ice attached. She bumps the arrows away from the vehicles and they explode on the road.

The van crashes through the barricade, Amy saluting as the Bat Mobile comes in. They go forward, where a crane is being operated by a Foot member. A crate drops over them and Mikey points to it.

"Thing!"

The Bat Mobile goes through, but the Party Wagon doesn't. Leo skids to the left side, hitting a crate. Sparks fly as Robin screams, Leo looks up to see another crate preparing to fall.

"Donnie."

Donnie gets into a chair, which lifts him up into the sky. The chair turns him so that he's facing the crane. He sticks out his tongue, pressing a button from the lever.

A manhole cover breaks through the window, which is made to look like a pepperoni pizza. The ninja stares at it in confusion before he hears another one coming. It knocks him unconscious and the crane goes out of control, the crate slipping from its grasp. Leo drives on, with the crate knocking out two ninjas that were following them. Two more bikes appear, with two ninjas on each, one as the driver and one as the archer. The archer fires, breaking the rearview mirror. He fires again up towards Amy, who turns around and catches the arrow. It gets engulfed in ice, Amy clenching her fist and breaking it into pieces. Leo glances at her before looking behind him.

"Raph, Batgirl, you're up!"

Raph and Batgirl get onto their bikes, putting on their helmets. Donnie fires manhole covers at the bike, which swerves back and forth. Amy turns around to the bike, holding up her hands and creating snowballs. She throws them at the bike, but it manages to get up to the Party Wagon. The archer jumps onto the roof, the sides opening up to release Batgirl and Raph. They land on the street, driving up to the other bike. The archer gets snatched away by the female hero while Raph punches the driver off the bike. Batgirl drives up to the bike near the Party Wagon and kicks him away.

Raph and Batgirl follow after the Party Wagon, with a few crates opening up. Raph glances behind him to see mutants running up from behind.

"We got mutants!"

Donnie hits several with the manhole covers, turning around to a jaguar jumping on crates. He hits the jaguar, but not the wolf as it manages to jump onto the roof and knock him down.

"Donnie!" Amy calls out, flying over. Donnie holds his bo staff into the wolf's mouth, who bites on it.

"Nice murder wolf."

Once Amy is in the wolf's vision, he flings his arm, knocking her onto the roof. Robin lifts up the panel, seeing the two in trouble. He kicks the mutant off the roof, offering his hand to Donnie and Amy. They accept his help, only for several other mutants to appear. Donnie stands in front of Robin protectively, but Robin has a makeshift bo staff himself. He rushes into action, knocking some down. Amy and Donnie snap out of it to help him, with Amy using her sword's ice projectiles. Robin spins his staff, hitting the mutant in front of him twice before Donnie spins and kicks him down. Robin bends down and Amy rolls off his back, kicking a mutant off the roof. They stand together, looking on proudly before Donnie gets snatched by a bird mutant. Robin takes hold of his legs, sliding to the wing.

"Quick, the anti-ooze!" Donnie calls out.

"Retromutagen!" Batgirl calls from down below, throwing three vials of the anti-ooze into the bird's back. He turns back to normal, landing on the wing. The Party Wagon suddenly gets pushed by a large elephant mutant, knocking them around a bit.

"Hey!" Donnie bends down to the window, pounding on it. "We're still out there!"

"I know, I know!" Leo retorts back.

"Children, argue later," Amy pulls Donnie back up as the mutant pushes the van again. Batgirl drives up a crate, landing on the elephant's back. He lets out a screech as he chases after her. She drives up to a row of Ace Chemical trucks.

"Hey Trunks! Don't forget to duck." She slides underneath all the trucks, which the mutant pushes. She lands at the wall, driving away just in time before the truck next to her could hit her. She drives away from the explosion, skidding to a stop. "I told him to duck." She turns back around.

Amy hears something, looking down to see a cheetah mutant running fast to them. It claws at the side of the van, sparks flying. Amy's hair flies to the side as she stands up.

"Your guns have anti-ooze in them. Go for it!" Donnie shouts at her over the noise. Amy spins her guns out of her holsters, firing twice with the right one. Two doses of anti-ooze hit the cheetah mutant, turning him back into a human.

The Bat Mobile takes a turn, with Foot Clan members waiting for them. They fire grappling hooks, capturing the hood of the car. The car attempts to continue forward, but because of the hooks attached, they can't. One of the ninjas stands up, firing another hook. Others follow and the Bat Mobile is now stuck, unable to move in any direction.

The Party Wagon, Batgirl, and Raph drive up to the entrance of the factory, only for Leo to feel a thud. Something crashes in front of all of them, the van spinning to a stop. Leo looks up to see a T-Rex. It roars at him, advancing forward.

"Aw, come on!" Leo shouts at this, reversing the van.

Batman attempts to get out, but they're trapped. "Michelangelo..." The turtle turns to him. "Press some buttons."

Mikey's eyes widen in awe, smiling. He looks at the panel. "I'ma hit all of 'em!" He hits all the buttons, causing the vehicle to go out of control with weapons and fireworks. They fly into the air, and Robin looks up at the Batman firework.

"...I've always wanted to hit every button," He realizes what happened.

The Bat Mobile knocks out all the platforms the ninjas were standing on. Mikey chuckles in excitement and the grappling hooks are released. Batman continues on as Mikey continues pressing buttons. He places an arm in front of the turtle, who pants heavily.

"Nice job," He smiles a little at Mikey.

Amy flies in front of the car, waving her hands in front of the dinosaur.

"Look at the pretty colors!" Her hands glow blue as if they were nightlights. The T-Rex follows her in interest, Raph driving behind the mutant. Donnie fires his manhole covers, but they do nothing to stop him.

"Robin, now!" Amy looks at the roof of the van. The boy wonder pulls out several vials of anti-ooze. He jumps, using his grappling hook to fly towards the T-Rex. He opens his mouth, hoping for a snack, but Robin throws the vials into his mouth. Amy takes hold of Robin's hand, flying away as the T-Rex starts to de-mutate. Raph drives underneath the T-Rex, Amy swooping over to him. She drops Robin into the backseat as the T-Rex falls down and turns back to normal.

"That was pretty cool, kid," Raph comments and all vehicles join together to drive towards their destination. Amy flies in front of them, hair flying as Ace Chemicals comes into view.

* * *

Stockman plugs in the cloud-seeder, closing the panel. "Gentlemen, ninjas, all around...murderers, I'm pleased to announce the Venom slash Ooze hybrid is complete. The cloud seeder is ready to launch," He says proudly.

"Then it is done, Ra's," Shredder turns to his accomplice. "The Foot has completed its obligation to you. I will expect no more delays in giving me the Lazarus Pit."

Ra's sighs at this. "Over eager as always. Activate the machine. It's time for this city to revert to its prime nature, and destroy itself..."

"Do what the man says," Shredder orders Stockman.

"Yes sir," He claps his hands together, flying over to the machine. He chuckles at the feeling of being able to start it, turning on the machine. It activates, the computers turning on.

"Now nothing can stand in our way," Ra's smirks at the sight of it.

The Party Wagon crashes through a wall, with the motorcycles crashing through the window. The Bat Mobile crashes into the garage window. They hear something freezing, looking up and seeing ice on the ceiling. It breaks, allowing Amy to fall in through the hole she made. She lands in front of all the vehicles as the occupants step out.

"So much for your distraction," Shredder gives Ra's a look.

"That's it," Donnie looks at the machine. "We have to shut it off before it launches."

"If it does, it'll launch into the sky and release the chemicals onto the city," Amy points to it.

"You're too late, detective," Ra's taunts as he steps up. "Gotham will fall, and be born."

"We don't have much time. Let's take 'em down," Batman narrows his eyes and everyone charges except Batgirl, who charges in on her motorcycle.

The fight for Gotham hangs in the balance!


	15. Chapter 15

**Angel: Last chapter, you guys! Big Hero 6 is next, which is really exciting, because it's my favorite Disney movie (though, I'm pretty sure you guys know that already given my profile ^^'). Not sure if I'll do the TV series, but I'm sure that people will be asking me to. *rolls eyes in amusement* Anyway, see you soon with Big Hero 7! *bounces up and down in excitement* And no, I will not be using Amy this time around for Big Hero 7, I will be using a new OC! So if anyone's curious on checking out that story, I'll be posting it tomorrow!**

**Btw, sorry for the late update, I have a job interview today, so I totally forgot about this last chapter XD**

Foot ninjas rush forward to stop the team. Leo knocks two down, Robin kicks one away, Mikey swings his nunchucks, Batman punches some, Donnie hits one with his staff, Raph lands on several, Batgirl crashes into some with her bike, and Amy spins around in the air, slamming her hands to the floor. Ice comes from her fingers, moving over to two Foot Soldiers. They become ice statues as Amy stands up. Batgirl drives up a staircase, jumping off it to face a Foot Soldier. Her bike goes flying until it crashes into a wall. Ra's and Shredder just stare as more ninjas are deployed.

They land in front of Donnie and Robin, who knock them down with ease. Batgirl kicks one down while using her grappling hook. Leo and Donnie propel themselves up into the air with their own grappling hooks. Raph throws one around on a pipe as Leo and Donnie pass him. Amy opens her wings, flying past her brother as Leo and Donnie land on the staircase railing. She flies between them as Batman lands on the stairs.

"Shut off the cloud-seeder. Shredder is mine. And I won't harm him too much," He turns around to Amy, smirking at her a little. "I'll save that for you."

Amy smiles a little, nodding in understanding. She'll let him have this one, because of their previous encounter at Wayne Enterprises.

"I think you forgot how our last encounter played out..." Shredder rushes towards Batman, who runs down the stairs towards him, gritting his teeth. Shredder jumps up and kicks twice, but the hero dodges his attempts with his arms. He kicks Batman as Amy grabs her brother and her boyfriend, dropping them in front of the cloud-seeder.

"Typical. Batman sends children to do his work for him," Ra's steps out of the shadows behind the machine. "Perhaps another must die to teach him the folly of his ways...I think I'll choose...you," He points at Amy, taking off his cape. He reveals his bare chest and a sword in his hand. She growls at him as Leo stands near her.

"As long as I live and breathe, you won't dare touch her."

The three glance to each other before Ra's strikes. They jump away from his swings, but he clashes weapons with all of them. Donnie tries to get a blow, but Ra's ducks and kicks him backwards.

A ninja slides on the floor before Robin jumps on him. He looks up to see Raph and Mikey fighting off the others. Glancing at Batgirl, he sees her fighting one of Ra's members. She flips around the staircase, kicking him in the chest. Another Foot ninja goes flying, and he turns to see Stockman hiding out of fear.

"You!" He points to the mutant fly. "Fly man! Prepare to defend yourself with whatever minimal abilities you may possess!" He cracks his knuckles, prepared to fight. Stockman, however, is too afraid and immediately holds up his hands.

"I surrender! I-I don't even work for the Foot," He cowers on his knees. "I'm basically a hostage! Don't hit me..." He throws up out of fear, fainting and landing in the vomit.

"You..." Robin crosses his arms, "Are a terrible disappointment." He was expecting for the guy to stick up for himself, but apparently, that wasn't happening...

Ra's jumps away from the trio as they flip forward. He spins around with his sword, the attack so powerful it knocks Leo away. Donnie and Amy look at him in concern before the turtle narrows his eyes. He advances towards Ra's, who spins him around and kicks him onto the floor. He stabs his weapon into Donnie's staff, nearly piercing him in the plastron. Amy runs up towards him from behind, hoping to do a sneak attack, but he kicks her while not even looking. He then grabs Donnie's arm and places it on the railing. Lifting up his foot, he breaks Donnie's right arm, causing him to let out a painful scream. He falls limp on the floor and Amy looks up as Ra's plants his foot on Donnie.

He then kicks Donnie off the railing, with nothing to help him land. "DONNIE!" Amy and Leo scream. The girl rushes onto her feet, sliding underneath Ra's. She jumps off without a second thought, landing on other railings and jumping off quickly to help her reach Donnie faster. When she does, she grabs his left arm and places him in front of her, hugging him gently.

"Ames, no!" Leo cries out, seeing flashes of his family's dead bodies. He narrows his eyes in anger, screaming in rage over what happened.

What he didn't know is that Amy lands on the floor near the cloud-seeder, but the hard landing breaks her left leg as a loud snap is heard. Donnie is bounced off her, landing near the girl. She lets out a yelp, clutching her leg. Looking towards Donnie, he's unharmed, thanks to her.

He lifts up his head, seeing Amy in pain. Eyes widening, he looks up to where he was and then to his sister.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asks in panic.

"I think my leg is broken," She grits her teeth as she could feel the sprains.

"Hang on, I'll find something to wrap it with," He takes a look around.

"No," She shakes her head. "Don't worry about me. You have only one arm functional, and with a broken leg, I can't do it. Save Gotham from the venom." He stares at her, not wanting to leave her in pain with a broken leg. She saved him, and for her repayment, she wanted him to leave...

"GO! I'll be fine!"

He nods and drags himself over to the cloud-seeder while everyone is distracted. Donnie forces his broken arm onto the machine...but the jets start up. He looks around as the machine lifts itself up into the air. Amy's eyes widen in surprise that the process has already started.

"Donnie!" She calls out, standing up, but has to hold onto the railing. She grunts and looks around for something she can use to wrap her leg. A lone first-aid kit sits there a few feet away.

Mikey throws a Foot ninja off the stairs, turning around to see the machine flying. "Dude, machine's launching."

"I can see that, Mikey," Donnie calls out. Mikey leaps onto the railing, jumping onto the machine.

"Don't worry! I got this!" He gives his brother a thumbs up. Looking towards the machine, he realizes...

That he doesn't know how to turn it off. "Um..." The ceiling breaks as the machine goes outside the building and up into the air. The two brothers struggle to hang on, Mikey flipping to a lever and pulling it, hoping that was the off switch. Unfortunately it wasn't, as the top opens up to reveal both oozes. They start spinning around as they fill up a glass orb.

"Might actually need some guidance here!" Mikey cringes, looking towards Donnie.

Amy had managed to get over to the first-aid kit, ripping a bandage using her mouth and wrapping her leg with it.

Leo and Ra's clash weapons again, with the turtle slicing off a railing furiously. Ra's kicks him away and he lands on the ground, with his sword sliding to a stop too far away to reach. Ra's steps on it and Leo stabs the ground with his sword, using that to stand up.

_Your anger won't help your brothers or Amelia. You have to focus._

"Leo!"

Confused at hearing her voice, he looks up to see Amy flying behind Ra's, landing on her right leg gently. He sees that her left leg has been splinted, with her hopping on her operational one. He takes a deep breath and stands up as Ra's approaches him. He grips his sword handle, running towards the man. He swings his sword while Amy does the same. He blocks both of them at the same time, swinging his swords at them. They duck and Leo grabs Amy's hand. They slide together, stepping on his foot. Still holding hands, they swing their swords again, ducking another attack from him and flipping into the air. When they still don't get a hit on him, they attack with all their might, knocking him back a bit. Amy jumps a bit, kicking him in the chest. Leo takes this opportunity and swings Ra's sword out of his hands. The two roll in sync, jumping into the air and swinging their swords at him. He catches them into his hands, twisting off the tips. They gasp and he punches Leo, kicking Amy at the same time. They're sent flying and land on the ground roughly.

Amy pants slowly as he takes his sword back, snatching the girl's. When they look up, they're met with Ra's sword and Amy's pointed towards them.

"How?" Leo asks slowly, and he just chuckles.

"Foolish children. I'm hundreds of years old, and have trained with the greatest teachers in history. How could you possibly-"

Leo knees him in the crotch, Amy kicking him in the leg. He holds his lower area, clutching at his leg. They both stand up, Amy still hopping.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm 16 and she's 17, and we learned _this _from a rat!" Leo pressure points Ra's on his body, stopping on his chest. Leo helps Amy stand as she kicks him in the forehead, knocking him down. They stare down at him, Amy spitting onto his back.

"That was for Donnie and causing me to break my leg," She narrows her eyes at him.

"He's okay?" Leo asks in shock and she nods.

"When he fell, I saved him from further injury...at the cost of my leg," She looks at her splinted leg.

"That was pretty impressive, fighting with a broken leg," He smiles down at her.

"I learned from the best," She winks up at him and he picks her up happily, spinning her around.

Shredder and Batman fight fiercely as his gauntlet goes into his glove spike. They growl at each other before Batman jumps away. Shredder leaps towards him as they move to a vat. Batman plants three devices and Shredder lands on the edge, the devices exploding. They land on a catwalk, Shredder swinging his gauntlet at the hero. Batman reaches into his belt from behind, some tiny balls landing in his hands. He grips them into his fists while dodging Shredder's weapons.

"No tricks...no gadgets..." He slices off Batman's belt, knocking him away. He slides to a stop. "I promised you would die if you stood in my way," He slowly approaches the hero. "You are _no match _for me!" He knocks Batman further away. "Now I will take control of the League of Assassins, harness the power of the Lazarus Pit, and the Foot Clan will rule for a thousand years," He prepares the Sato Oshi Strike, his hands shaking. "Any last words?"

Batman looks up at him, narrowing his eyes. "Cowabunga."

"What? Cowabunga?" He asks in confusion. Raph comes in and kicks his mask off.

"Boom! In your dumb face, ShredHead!"

He slides a bit, using his gauntlets to stop himself. His mask falls and he looks up, revealing a three-scar mark on his face.

Batman runs up to him and punches him in the mouth, knocking him back. He uses his gauntlets as shields, but Batman punches him repeatedly, causing him to stagger back. He kicks and punches everywhere.

The machine is still up in the air. "We have to shut it down!" Donnie shouts over all the noise. Mikey starts randomly pushing buttons.

"I don't know, man! There's no off switch!" Mikey calls out.

"Trust me! See if you can find the manual overrider!"

Mikey presses a random button, but the jets spread out. Donnie shouts as he hangs on by his left arm, his right arm dangling.

"I think you somehow turned it on even more!"

"Well, sorry, this isn't my thing!" Mikey shouts, gesturing to the computer." You do machines, I'm the party dude!" He accidentally smacks the control panel, causing it to spark. Donnie looks up, narrowing his eyes.

"Mikey, whatever you did, keep doing it!"

Mikey looks at the sparks and smirks evilly. He starts punching at the control panel, throwing a part away. He spins, kicking at the machine. He jumps on a part and goes to another computer, ripping out the wires and tangling them together. The machine starts to overheat.

"Perfect! If you overheat the generator-"

"It'll explode!" Mikey answers knowingly.

"Exactly!"

"...Wait, we're riding it," He says after a few seconds. "Do we want it to explode?"

The explosion happens a few seconds later, causing both of them to fall off. The machine is completely destroyed as they fall towards the streets. Mikey puts all of his limbs and head into his shell. Donnie looks at himself, doing the same thing. They land safely on a black surface, hitting each other slightly before stopping. Mikey pops his head out, realizing where they are.

"Oh, cool." They're on one of the blimps Mikey saw earlier. "I knew there had to be a reason for all these blimps."

Batman continues attacking Shredder. "Let's end this." He rushes towards the man, knocking him off the catwalk. He punches Shredder in the face repeatedly, drawing blood. They crash into a pipe, but Batman lands safely, Shredder falling onto the platform. Raph, Robin, and Batgirl land near him, Leo landing in front of the female with Amy in his arms. She has her sword in her sheath.

"It...it doesn't matter. Destroying Gotham was only Ra's al Ghul's objective. The Foot and the League are mine! There's nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

"Trust me, we can and we will. It's just only the beginning for what you did to me and my family," Amy narrows her eyes at him in anger as she hears something coming. "I hope you rot in hell."

"You and your family are nothing! Nothing!" He hears the noise as well, with the remainders of the machine falling towards him. It hits the platform, causing him to be propelled towards a pipe. He then falls into a vat of chemicals. "Nooooooo!" Then there's an explosion behind him.

"We have to get everyone out, now," Batman turns to the others. They grab the knocked out ninjas and League members, with a displeased Robin dragging Stockman.

"Little help?" Batgirl calls out, a large man over her shoulders. "My guy's really heavy."

All of them leave just as Ace Chemicals explodes, leaving fiery remains.

* * *

Alfred wraps Donnie's arm into a cast. "We did it," Batgirl says cheerfully. "The Bat Scan showed no trace of the Jokerized ooze in the air."

"No way Shredder could've survived that," Raph speaks up.

"Well, we've certainly counted him out before," Leo looks towards the computer. "Only to be surprised."

"He's survived Splinter clawing at his face. He'll be back," Amy crosses her arms.

"I still can't believe Master Bruce actually said Cowabunga, and that Amelia fought against a dangerous man with a broken leg," Alfred voices his disbelief.

"Come on," Mikey punches Donnie's arm, the turtle grunting in pain. "It was genius! We needed a code word that Batman would never normally say."

"You did well out there," Batman approaches Leo and Amy. "Your father will be very proud." He holds out his hands for them to shake. "And so will your mother and father, Amelia."

"Thank you," Leo shakes his hand as Amy nods, returning the gesture.

"He may be still in the hospital, but he'll be glad to hear it," She gives a small smile. "I'm glad that Ra's is in prison where he belongs."

"Although, I'm sure Dad will have some harsh words about us being gone from the city this long," Leo smiles in amusement.

"And my cousin April, and Casey, and our other friends Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Melina," Amy shakes her head at the memory of suddenly leaving them behind.

"That's their unsubtle way of saying it's time to go," Donnie cringes at the thought of Splinter's lecture. "But let's keep in touch," He holds up his T-Phone.

"Sure. My handle online is Oracle," Batgirl pulls out her phone. He quickly finds her and adds her as a friend. "Oh, I see you. BoStaffsAreCool...really?"

Donnie chuckles a bit. "They are."

"Amy, what's yours?" Batgirl calls out.

"BrunetteHacker182," Amy hops over to her from her spot next to Leo, holding some clothing on her arm. "And thanks for the new outfits! Let's give each other fashion advice!" She jumps up and gives Batgirl a hug. Batgirl's a little surprised, but she returns the hug, smiling.

"Definitely!" Batgirl winks at her.

"You're a tough little guy. I respect that," Raph holds out his fist to Robin. He looks at his fist and bumps it with Raph.

"It was an honor to fight with you...and your more frivolous brothers and your cool sister. Pun intended."

"You are also weird," Raph smirks a little, ruffling his hair. "But I kinda like that too."

Robin smirks back at him. "Bye Robin," Amy waves to him before she gives a deadpan look. "And I heard that part."

Mikey walks up to Alfred, holding his skateboard from behind. "Alfred. I'm very sorry for before. So to make it up to you..." He holds out his board as an offering. "Please accept my skateboard," He kneels in front of the surprised butler.

"It's...just what I've always wanted," He takes it, getting a hug from Mikey.

"Promise me you'll only use it to perform the sickest of tricks..."

"I hope you heal quickly, Miss Amelia," Alfred turns to her as Leo helps her walk to the slightly damaged van.

"Thanks, Alfred! And thanks for the great food."

"Okay guys, let's go home," Leo and Amy stand in front of the driver's door as he grips the door handle.

"Wait."

They turn to Batman. "You can't leave now..." They stare at him questioningly, wondering what was it this time. He moves away from the table, revealing pizza boxes. "It's pizza time."

"Huh?!" Mikey asks in shock, hugging Alfred and running past the others. They look to each other and run towards the table. Robin stays behind.

They all dig into some pizza, Alfred cutting some up with his knife and fork. Robin walks up to the pizza box, giving a forlorn look as Leo hands some to Amy. He looks up to a smirking Batman, who holds out a pizza slice to him. He gasps, taking it eagerly. Batman smiles, taking a slice himself and eating a small bite. They all talk happily, Leo placing a hand on top of Amy's. She looks at him and smiles, glad that he told her his feelings.

But it seems that their worries are justified as at the fire of Ace Chemicals, a gauntlet rises out of the flames. He clenches his fist as the body lifts itself up. A growl comes from his lips as he rises, laughing evilly. His skin is more pale as the laugh becomes all too familiar. Turning around, Shredder now has the likeness of the Joker...


End file.
